Une Ombre Incertaine
by Dark Yume
Summary: Suika est amoureux d'un de ses amis, et lorsque celui-ci devient aveugle il en profite, mais la vie n'est pas si facile... Oneshot sur le thème de la bougie, dont je me suis beaucoup éloigné, écrit pour et avec Yugai.


Petit (?) oneshot écrit pour et avec Yugai, sur le thème de la bougie... Je m'en suis énormément écarté mais bon tant pis... Bonne lecture !

Version avec mise en page plus aéré, au vu des nombreuses plaintes sur mes énooooormes paragraphes... Qu'en dîtes vous ?

* * *

><p>Une Ombre Incertaine<p>

Kizai avait une vie parfaite, il n'avait aucune famille pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, et son meilleur ami était toujours disponible pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit médecin. Il était barman dans une boite de nuit, complétement dans son élément. Mais voilà, le ciel ne reste jamais bleu indéfiniment, et c'est peu après ces 25ans que son ciel s'obscurcit, jusqu'à devenir complétement noir.

Ce jeune homme heureux de vivre et bien dans sa peau, avec un travail qui lui plaisait énormément fut l'une des victimes d'un attentat, le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas mort ce jour là. Ce fut bien pire pour lui, il aurait largement préféré l'être. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pendant que certains faisaient leurs adieux à des membres de leurs famille lui faisait le deuil de l'un de ses cinq sens : la vue. Effectivement le flash de l'explosion lui avait fait perdre la vue, et les médecins, aussi nombreux soit-il à être venu le voir, disaient tous la même chose : il serait aveugle à vie. Les lésions qu'avaient laissé l'explosion n'était actuellement pas réparables. Kizai dû donc quitter son travail, ne pouvant absolument pas continuer de jongler avec des bouteilles en étant privé de la vue. Il supportait très mal le fait de ne plus pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, étant à la base plutôt indépendant et préférant faire les choses lui même. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus, du moins pas avant d'être habitué à sa nouvelle condition, et même après il aurait toujours une certaine dépendances pour quelques petits travaux. Ce fut Suika, son meilleur ami, qui s'occupa de lui, après tout il était la seule personne en qui Kizai avait vraiment confiance.

Les premiers jours furent une véritable torture pour les deux hommes, l'un voulant faire les choses lui même mais n'y arrivant pas s'énervait , l'autre essayant désespérément de l'aider même si cela était contre son gré. Puis une semaine passa, la perte de la vue était toujours présente mais certaines choses devenaient à nouveau possibles. Circuler dans l'appartement, se servir un verre d'eau, des choses simples qui jusque là finissaient en catastrophe mondiale redevenaient des habitudes. Tandis que son ami tentait de vivre avec son handicap, Suika cherchait à faire avancer les choses du côté de la médecine. Il connaissait un spécialiste des opérations oculaires, et ce dernier lui avait dit que l'opération pouvant guérir sont ami était en bonne voie. Mais elle n'était pas prête à être effectué sur l'homme, il devait donc prendre son mal en patience.

Même s'il ne l'avouait pas le fait que son ami soit devenu aveugle l'arrangeait bien, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître. Maintenant il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher pour le regarder avec envie, il pouvait le détailler de haut en bas sans attirer l'attention. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de Kizai et cela devenait de plus en plus dure à dissimuler. Le problème n'était pas qu'ils étaient tous deux des garçons, ils étaient tous les deux bi, mais Suika avait bien trop peur de perdre son ami en lui dévoilant ses sentiments. Il préférait tout garder pour lui. Et puis il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait, il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous deux des dominants, alors si acte il y avait il faudrait que l'un des deux cède sa place d'actif. Et il était bizarrement convaincu que se serait à lui de le faire, bien que dans la situation actuel il serait plus utile en actif qu'en passif... Bref, il valait mieux qu'il évite ce genre de pensées. Sinon il finirai par ne plus se contrôler, et ce ne serait vraiment vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Le vendredi soir de la deuxième semaine le chauffage de l'appartement était tombé en panne, en plein mois de février. Oui parce que si cela était arrivé au mois de juillet ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Les deux hommes, qui habituellement dormaient chacun de leur côté, se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Kizai, emballé dans une grosse couette bien chaude. Très confortable pour l'aveugle, quelque peu délicat pour son infirmier personnel. Kizai s'endormit rapidement, pas Suika. Il avait l'esprit bien trop occupé, il profita du sommeil de son ami pour lui caresser la joue, la mâchoire, les cheveux. Il évitait soigneusement la bouche, ne voulant pas céder à la tentation d'embrasser ses lèvres endormies.

Le truc c'est que l'endormi ne l'était plus, lorsque son ami brun avait passé ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire il s'était réveillé. Depuis qu'il était aveugle il n'ouvrait plus les yeux lorsqu'il s'éveillait, ne voulant plus constater son handicap à chacun de ses réveils. Il était donc éveillé lorsque Suika fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou, et il se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas déglutir. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre homme sache qu'il était conscient, enfin si ça allait trop loin à son goût il l'arrêterait mais pas pour le moment. A cet instant ses innocentes caresses lui faisaient du bien, il trouvait ça agréable et cela faisait un moment que personne ne l'avait pas touché ainsi. Sa dernière conquête l'ayant largué en apprenant qu'il était bi, et était sorti avec un homme pendant un an juste avant de sortir avec elle. Elle l'avait mal pris, ne supportant visiblement pas les homosexuels, bref cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était célibataire. Bien qu'il ramenait réguliérement des conquêtes d'un soir, il avouait volontiers que les petits gestes affectueux comme ce genre de caresses lui manquaient.

La main du brun remonta vers son visage, contourna les lèvres puis hésita un instant. Finalement elle revint vers les lèvres et en traça le contour avec envie. Kizai ne bougeait pas, il attendait patiemment que des lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes pour réagir, en attendant il faisait son possible pour ne pas montrer à Suika qu'il était réveillé.

De son côté le jeune médecin ne savait pas quoi faire, il pouvait l'embrasser là tout de suite, après tout Kizai dormait cela ne changerait pas sa vie, il ne serait même pas au courant. Mais et après ? Il l'aurait embrassé, il aurait goûté ses lèvres dont il a tellement envie depuis plusieurs mois, et il savait qu'il allait aimer ça. Et il n'aurait plus le droit d'y toucher, cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Goûter quelque chose en sachant pertinemment que l'on va aimer ça mais que l'on n'y aurait plus jamais droit, c'est un peu comme se torturer soit même. Et il n'était pas masochiste, loin de là, mais il avouait que pour ce coup là il l'aurait bien était. Cependant la raison fut la plus forte et il retira vivement sa main du visage de son ami, puis s'allongea confortablement avec le but de s'endormir, malgré toutes les idées qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête.

L'autre homme ne comprit pas, il s'attendait à être embrassé et finalement rien, il était profondément déçu. Alors il soupira, s'installa sur le côté et se colla le plus possible à Suika pour se venger. Il était aveugle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de deviner ce qui en ce moment même passait par la tête de son ami, il devait se demander depuis combien de temps il était réveillé. Et c'était le cas, le brun se torturait l'esprit pour savoir depuis quand l'objet de ses désirs était éveillé, il était mort de peur à l'idée qu'il le soit depuis le début, et qu'il ait tout compris. Mais lorsque le corps de son ami vint se coller au sien, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas compris, que si c'était le cas il ne ferait pas ça. Alors il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et le serra contre lui. Ce qui ne déplus pas le moins du monde à Kizai qui n'attendait que ça. Il se lova confortablement dans les bras du médecin et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin Kizai se réveilla seul dans le lit, il le savait sans même avoir à le vérifier avec ses mains puisqu'il avait froid. Il se redressa puis entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il dirigea son regard aveugle dans cette direction et sentit une odeur de café.

« Tu es réveillé, ça tombe bien je t'amène le petit déjeuner. »

Il sourit et suivit le bruit des pas sur le sol, puis se stoppa sur son ami lorsqu'il le sentit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il tendit une main, tentant de localiser le plateau qu'il savait que Suika avait posé sur le lit, mais avant qu'il l'ai atteint une tasse vint à sa rencontre.

« Fais attention c'est chaud. »

Il pris la tasse avec un air renfrogné, il n'aimait pas être assisté et c'est l'impression qu'il avait, même s'il savait que son ami faisait ça pour l'aider. Il entendit son serviteur personnel rire légèrement, alors il tourna carrément la tête de l'autre côté, ce qui aggrava le rire du brun. Alors Kizai dit, avec un ton de gamin faussement vexé :

« C'est pas drôle... »

Suika ne répondit pas mais il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, qui se mit à rire lui aussi. Puis il redevint sérieux et posa une question qui allait déstabiliser au plus haut point le médecin :

« Dit, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté hier soir ? »

Sur le coup le brun ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait :

« De quoi tu... »

Il venait de comprendre, et de virer au rouge tomate d'un coup. Kizai était réveillé, et il avait compris que son ami avait envie de l'embrasser mais ne l'avait pas fait. Cependant il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-il vraiment être honnête ? Ou alors tout dissimuler et dire qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait ?

« Tu sais tu peux me dire la vérité, ça ne changera rien. »

En fait cette vérité là pouvait tout changer, absolument tout. Kizai fini sa tasse de café et la posa sans trop de difficultés sur la table de nuit. Puis il fit glisser sa main sur la couette en direction de Suika, jusqu'à rencontrer son genou. Alors il y posa la main et remonta le long de la cuisse, du ventre, dans le cou pour enfin arriver au visage de son ami. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue, tout comme lui l'avait fait la veille. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer légèrement sa tête contre la main de l'autre homme, savourant pleinement cette simple caresse. Alors l'ancien barman relança son ami, il voulait une réponse :

« Répond moi, tu sais que je peux tout entendre. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait faire que j'arrête de te voir ? »

Le médecin soupira, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de parler, de se libérer de ce poids, et en même temps il était mort de trouille à la simple potentialité de perdre son meilleur ami. Il finit par se décider, mais il ne révèlerait pas ses sentiments aujourd'hui, il ne dirait qu'une partie de la vérité.

« Je me suis arrêté parce que j'ai eu peur. »

« Comment ça peur ? Je fais si peur que ça ? »

Ils rirent légèrement tous les deux, puis Suika répondit :

« Non, simplement ce sont les conséquences qui me font peur. Je n'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller avec toi pour ça, alors j'ai préféré m'abstenir. C'est tout. »

Kizai se rapprocha sensiblement de l'autre homme, il y aurait bien été plus franchement mais il ne savait pas ou se trouvait exactement le plateau de petit déjeuner et n'avait vraiment pas envie de briser ce moment par un renversement de plateau. Suika le regardait s'avancer avec envie. Il repoussa le plateau un peu plus loin, sans quitter son patient des yeux.

« Il n'y aura aucune conséquences aussi grave, alors vas-y. »

Il lui donnait son feu vert. Il l'autorisait explicitement à l'embrasser. Le brun hésita un instant, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas, mais si c'était un rêve il comptait bien en profiter. Il embrassa Kizai simplement d'abord, puis avec plus d'approfondissement, ce qui fut gracieusement encouragé par son partenaire qui avait glissé sa main dans son cou et cherchait à approfondir le baiser le plus possible. Ils se séparèrent un instants pour reprendre de l'air puis Kizai attira à nouveau le brun vers lui et relança le baiser. Il s'allongea en attirant le médecin avec lui, le patient avait bien envie d'aller plus loin que ce simple baiser. Suika suivit le mouvement, il commença à délaisser la bouche de son ami pour aller vers son cou, en passant par sa mâchoire. Kizai passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, et remonta dans son dos. Cependant le médecin s'arrêta, il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que Kizai ne faisait pas ça pour les mêmes raisons que lui, et continuer en sachant que cela ne mènerait à rien, que ce serait juste pour cette fois, il n'en était pas capable. Il sortit la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Je suis désolé je dois aller bosser... »

« Dommage... »

Sur ces mots l'aveugle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis le médecin quitta la pièce, emportant le plateau du petit déjeuner même pas entamé avec lui.

« Je te met le plateau du petit déjeuner à côté de l'évier si tu as faim avant midi il y a des tartines dessus. »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Puis il partit travailler, sans trop savoir comment il allait gérer cette situation délicate. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments et en même temps s'il repoussait Kizai il devrait lui donner une explication. Autrement dis, il lui fallait une bonne excuse. Mais laquelle ça il n'en avait aucune idée, l'avantage c'est qu'il avait une grosse journée, par conséquent il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de discuter au moment du repas de midi. Il aurait donc jusqu'au soir pour trouver, pour le moment il avait des patients dont il devait s'occuper.

Le repas du midi se passa sans que le baiser du matin soit évoqué, puis vint la fin de journée pour Suika. Il quitta l'hôpital où il travaillait sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début d'excuse pour se soustraire aux envies de son ami. Bon il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas totalement envie d'y échapper, l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire l'amour avec Kizai le rendais plutôt heureux. Mais il savait aussi qu'il souffrirait bien plus s'il le faisait, alors que s'il continuait sans rien faire de plus il supporterait mieux de rester à ses côtés. Mais s'il profitait de cette situation et qu'il acceptait les avances de son patient, alors il ne pourrait plus rester à ses côtés, du moins à partir du moment où il aurait recouvré son indépendance. Parce qu'à partir de ce moment il pourrait très bien se trouver un ou une nouvelle petite amie, et le voir se balader au bras de quelqu'un d'autre, s'il cédait et lui faisait l'amour ce soir, il n'en serais plus capable.

Suika était désormais arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, mais il n'avait toujours pas d'excuse à donner, tant pis il trouverait bien sur le moment. Il entra silencieusement dans l'appartement, il ne trouva personne dans la pièce principale, ni dans la cuisine. Tant mieux, il commença à préparer le repas tranquillement sans chercher à trouver son colocataire. Il faisait le moins de bruit possible mais malgré cela il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir a peine quinze minute plus tard. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé rester seul encore un peu, enfin surtout ne pas avoir à affronter Kizai tout de suite.

« Suika ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me dire que tu étais rentré ? »

« Désolé, j'ai cru que tu dormais je voulais pas te réveiller. »

Le brun continuait de préparer le repas, il ne jeta pas un seul regard vers son ami. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de deviner ses intentions. Kizai se rapprocha tranquillement de l'endroit où il devinait que se trouvait l'autre homme, et effectivement il le trouva. Il commença par tâtonner dans le vide, sans que Suika ne s'en rende compte, puis il le toucha. Il se rapprocha encore plus et l'enlaça lentement, il sentit son ami se raidir sensiblement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. C'est vrai après tout il sentait bien que l'autre homme aussi en avait envie, mais il se retenait. Pourquoi ? Kizai n'en avait aucune idée, mais il comptait bien réussir à le détendre. Il fit remonter une de ses mains sur la poitrine du brun, tandis que l'autre descendait sensiblement sans pour autant aller trop loin.

Suika ne savait pas quoi faire, mais alors pas du tout. Il mourrait d'envie de l'encourager et d'aller jusqu'au bout avec lui, il était clair qu'ils en avaient tous deux envie. Mais les conséquences le bloquait, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire après. Les baisers que Kizai lui faisait dans le cou ne l'aidait vraiment pas à le repousser, au point même qu'il fini par se laisser faire. Il mit sa tête en arrière pour faciliter l'accès à son cou, tandis qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses petits gémissements. Il sentit l'autre homme sourire face à cette réaction, il était satisfait de son effet. Suika ne tint plus, il se retourna et embrassa vigoureusement Kizai, qui répondit avec joie à ce baiser.

Puis l'aveugle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la chambre, mais il faillit se prendre la table dans sa précipitation, alors le brun pris les commandes et le guida. Le brun fit doucement basculer l'autre homme sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Tandis qu'il s'embrassaient les rôles furent inversés, Suika se retrouva en dessous, ce qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il s'arrangea donc pour reprendre sa place initiale, sans laisser le choix à l'autre homme. Kizai se laissa faire, après tout il était désormais aveugle et ne serais sans doute pas très efficace en actif. Le brun lui dévorait désormais la mâchoire, et se dirigeait vers son cou, tandis que son ami glissait ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Il espérait que la réaction ne serait pas la même que le matin. Et ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire le médecin fit de même et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon. A cet instant il ne pensait plus à rien, et surtout pas aux conséquences. Mais lorsque Kizai commença à gémir sous ses caresses, il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour les mêmes raisons. L'un voulait juste prendre du plaisir, parce qu'il était en manque et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses journées, l'autre était là pour faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et ces deux raisons n'étaient absolument pas compatibles, du moins du point de vue de Suika.

Il cessa ses gestes et enfouit la tête dans le cou de l'autre homme, qui lui aussi cessa ses gestes. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé dans la tête de son ami pour qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il l'enlaça et caressa ses cheveux, puis il chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun répondit, sa voix était à peine audible :

« Je ne peux pas, désolé. »

L'aveugle aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir recouvrer la vue, pour pouvoir voir le visage de son meilleur ami, là tout de suite. Il aurait pu lire sur son visage ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il aurait pu faire quelque chose de censé pour l'aider. Mais là il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'il ne savait pas, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi l'autre homme pensait. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il lui demander pourquoi, ou tout simplement rester comme ça et attendre patiemment une possible explication. Il opta pour la première option, il n'était pas patient.

« Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »

Son ton ne comportait aucune trace de reproches, il était simplement interrogatif et emplie de tact. Suika le sentit, il savait que son ami ne lui en voulait pas, mais il avait sans doute le droit de savoir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire, rien à faire, c'était impossible. Les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche, et ils n'en sortiraient sans doute jamais. Il se redressa et répondit un peu plus clairement, sur un ton las :

« Non, je n'en suis pas capable non plus. Je vais aller faire un tour, dors. »

Et il sortit de la chambre, laissant seul Kizai qui ne comprenait toujours pas, mais qui ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus. Il savait que de toute façon il n'aurait pas de réponse, et que brusquer le brun ne servirait à rien. Et pourtant ce qu'il pouvait en avoir envie, il en mourrait d'envie même, il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Son meilleur ami se comportait bizarrement depuis un certain temps, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi, malgré toutes les observations qu'il avait pu faire. Il finit par s'installer pour dormir, sachant que de toute façon son ami ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Mais le problème c'est que dans leur précipitation ils n'avaient pas mangé, et lui il avait faim. Il se leva et décida de tenter de se faire quelque chose à manger.

Suika errait dans les rues de la ville sans trop savoir où aller. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne cherchait pas un endroit précis, il voulait juste s'aérer la tête, et le meilleur moyen était de marcher sans but. Il ne savait pas s'il allait rentrer, en fait si Kizai n'avait pas été aveugle il aurait sans doute fais le mort un bon moment. Mais son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, et il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber, pas pour quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise. Et puis l'imbécile c'était lui d'abord, c'est lui qui était bêtement tombé amoureux de Kizai, pas l'inverse. Alors même qu'il savait que ce serait sans espoir, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien dire, sous peine de perdre cette amitié à laquelle il tenait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre, même s'il devait en souffrir au point de ne plus voir son ami que quelques jours par an. Son téléphone portable sonna, il mit quelques instants à réaliser que c'était le sien. Il le sortit de sa poche en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Kizai. Et ce n'était pas le cas, c'était son ami médecin qu'il avait été voir pour lui demander son avis sur le cas de l'autre homme. Il décrocha rapidement :

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour ton ami. »

« L'opération est prête ? »

« Exactement ! J'ai été moi même voir les résultats des expériences cette après midi, et ils sont très encourageants. Si ton ami est d'accord, on voudrait la tester sur lui. Il n'y a aucun risque que son état soit plus grave en cas d'échec, soit il reste aveugle soit il retrouve la vue. »

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun risque d'aggravation ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, fais moi confiance. S'il y avait le moindre risque je ne t'en aurais pas parlé. Le seul risque est la perte totale de la vue, hors c'est déjà le cas pour ton ami. »

« D'accord, je vais lui en parler je te rappel demain. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, à demain. Bonne soirée. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Sur ces mots il raccrocha. Il hésita un instant, pouvait-il rentrer tout de suite, en était-il capable ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas garder une si bonne nouvelle pour lui, alors il fit demi tour et couru jusqu'à l'appartement de Kizai. Il entra rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre, mais il s'arrêta en chemin. Son ami était dans la cuisine, et c'était un vrai carnage. Apparemment il était tellement absorbé par sa tentative de rangement rapide qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Suika entrer. Ce dernier se dirigea rapidement vers l'aveugle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? »

L'autre homme sursauta, il se retourna en cachant ses mains dans son dos.

« J'ai voulu me faire à manger, j'avais faim. Mais c'est pas très probant... »

« C'est loin d'être probant même, c'est un carnage. »

Le fautif baissa la tête, il savait bien qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à mettre le bazar, et ça l'énervait aussi. Tout ça à cause de ses maudits yeux qui ne voulaient plus voir. Il soupira d'énervement. Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et ajouta :

« C'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû penser à te nourrir, désolé. Va t'asseoir je vais ranger et terminer ce que j'avais commencé tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs j'ai une excellente nouvelle. »

Kizai releva la tête, et dirigea son regard invisible vers son ami.

« Quoi donc ? »

L'interrogé se fit un plaisir de faire durer le suspens. Puis il répondit enfin :

« Et bien j'ai un ami qui m'a appelé, il est médecin et s'occupe en partit des recherches concernant l'opération qui pourrait te rendre la vue. Il m'a dit qu'elle était prête à être testé sur l'homme, et qu'il voudrait le faire sur toi. Il m'a assuré que tu ne risquait rien, soit tu retrouve la vue, soit tu reste aveugle. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux essayer. »

L'autre homme sautilla presque de joie, il sauta dans les bras de Suika et répondit vivement :

« Bien sûr que je veux essayer ! Si j'ai la moindre chance de retrouver la vue, je veux essayer ! »

Suika l'enlaça à son tour, dans un geste de réflexe naturel. Il ne pensait plus à ses états d'âmes, tout ce qui l'importait c'est qu'il y avait une chance que son ami recommence à vivre normalement. Kizai lui était impatient de pouvoir revoir, il savait qu'il était possible que ce ne soit pas la cas, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Surtout que recouvrer la vue lui permettrait sans doute de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Dans sa joie de découvrir qu'une solution existait, il embrassa le brun, et bizarrement il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ses lèvres.

Il sentit de l'hésitation de la part de l'autre homme, mais celle-ci disparu dés que leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement, oubliant totalement ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt. Enfin en partie, Suika tentait de ne pas y penser, et Kizai cherchait toujours une réponse. Pour se faire il testait les réactions du brun, et son hésitation au début du baiser disait que retenter sa chance tout de suite ne servirait à rien. Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit, une question évidente qu'il ne s'était pourtant pas encore posé. Pourquoi avait-il soudain envie de coucher avec Suika ? Après tout cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, et il n'en avait jamais particulièrement eu envie. Il mit ça sur le compte de la mauvaise période qu'il traversait, le brun étant sa seule compagnie. Solution de facilité, mais plutôt efficace. Et il s'en contenta, puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Kizai en oublia de dissimuler ses mains, et les nombreuses coupures qui s'y trouvaient sautèrent aux yeux du brun.

« Montre moi tes mains ! Mais comment tu as fait pour te faire autant de coupures ? »

Le patient joua les résistants, il cacha de nouveau ses mains dans son dos, empêchant l'autre homme de les voir de plus près. Le médecin tenta de les attraper mais Kizai réussit miraculeusement à l'éviter, sauf que du coup il trébucha. Suika voulut le rattraper mais au lieu de ça il tomba avec lui, dans leur chute ils entrainèrent une boite en métal rempli de fiche de recette, que la mère de l'aveugle lui avait donné. Cette boîte à priori inoffensive tomba sur la tête du brun, qui protégeait l'autre homme, et il le sentit passer. L'autre homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il ne voyait rien, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce bruit, ça va ? »

Suika se redressa en se tenant la tête, non de dieu ce que ça pouvait faire mal !

« ça va, ça va. »

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, il allait avoir une super migraine pendant quelques jours, mais bon pour le moment il voulait voir les mains de son patient. Il ne perdait jamais le nord.

« Montre moi plutôt tes mains maintenant. »

Il se releva en entrainant l'autre homme et regarda ses mains. Le patient tenta de s'échapper à nouveau avec un :

« C'est rien laisse, c'est pas grave. »

Mais son médecin ne le voyait pas de cet œil là.

« Vient je vais te désinfecter tout ça. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, non sans que l'un fasse quelques vague et que l'autre rechigne à suivre. Suika désinfecta consciencieusement les plaies de Kizai, qui faisait la grimace au contact de l'alcool sur sa peau. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine, remis la boîte tueuse à sa place et commença à ranger le bazar qu'avais mis son ami. Enfin il dégagea simplement la place dont il avait besoin pour faire à manger. Mais avant de commencer à préparer quoi que ce soit il prit une aspirine, pour tenter de soulager sa tête. Kizai était debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, il restait silencieux. Il entendait son ami soupirer, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas, puis il entendit le bruit de l'aspirine dans le verre.

« Dis, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne m'a pas dit ce qui est tombé tout à l'heure. »

Suika finit d'avaler son verre aspirinisé, liquide absolument ignoble à avaler mais dans le cas présent un mal nécessaire. Puis répondit en tentant d'être convaincant pour ne pas que son ami pose encore une fois cette maudite question dans la soirée :

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête c'est bon ça va passer. Je vais faire un truc à manger va t'assoir dans la canapé. »

Kizai obéit docilement et attendit patiemment que son ami ai fini de préparer le repas. Il sentit une légère odeur de bougie, ce qui le fit sourire. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble Kizai avait remarqué que le médecin adorait les bougies, il en allumait très régulièrement. Particulièrement celles parfumés à la vanille, mais aussi d'autres odeurs plus fruité. Bref il aimait ça et ça se sentait, dans tous les sens du terme. Suika finit par le rejoindre avec deux assiettes bien remplies. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis le sujet de l'opération revint.

« Dis tu as une idée de quand ils pourront m'opérer ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je dois rappeler Shun demain matin, je te dirais t'inquiète pas. Je pense pas que ce sera avant une semaine. J'imagine que tu es pressé, mais il faut le temps qu'ils préparent correctement l'opération. »

Kizai sembla être un peu déçu.

« Ok, j'attendrais, au point où j'en suis une semaine de plus ou de moins. »

Suika lui ébouriffa les cheveux, c'était un geste qu'il faisait dès qu'il sentait le moral de son ami en baisse.

« T'inquiète pas, on va y arriver. Dans deux semaines au plus tu y verra aussi clair qu'avant. »

« Pourquoi je sens une pointe d'ironie ? Je te signale que ma vu était très bonne avant cet incident ! »

« Oui oui, je sais. »

Ils rièrent en cœur. Ils aimaient bien se taquiner ainsi. Ils finirent de manger puis allèrent se coucher, Suika hésita à suivre Kizai, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina dans la chambre, en disant :

« Tu dors avec moi, on a toujours pas de chauffage et j'ai pas envi de mourir de froid dans la nuit. »

Le brun rit au vu de la justification de l'autre homme, mais il accepta de bonne grâce. Ils dormirent donc une nouvelle fois enlacés, cette fois d'un commun accord.

Le lendemain matin Suika se réveilla avec une migraine du feu de dieu, il commença par se lever lentement, et avala une nouvelle aspirine, en espérant que cela le soulagerait efficacement toute la matinée. Ensuite il lança la cafetière et pendant qu'elle faisait son œuvre il retourna dans la chambre, s'habilla et récupéra son portable sans réveiller Kizai qui dormait encore. Puis Il ressortit et bu une tasse de café. Peut de temps après l'endormit se réveilla et sortit de la chambre emballé dans la couette, pour éviter de mourir de froid. Il rejoignit la cuisine sans rien faire tomber sur son passage, puis rencontra une tasse de café fumant.

« Merci. »

Il sirota son café sans rien dire, mais il ne résista pas longtemps à ce silence, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu l'as appelé ? »

« Non pas encore. Mais maintenant il devrait être levé, tu veux que je l'appel tout de suite ? »

Kizai acquiesça vigoureusement, le brun pris donc son téléphone et composa le numéro de Shun, son ami médecin. Une voix brumeuse lui répondit :

« Allô ? »

« On dirais que je te réveil... Désolé, tu veux que je rappel plus tard ? »

« Ah, c'est toi. Non c'est bon, de toute façon il faut que je me lève alors. Ton ami a accepté ? »

« Oui, il est d'accord, il voudrait savoir quand pourra avoir lieu l'opération. »

Tandis que les deux médecins parlaient entres eux, le patient tentait désespérément d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de la conversation, mais n'y parvenait pas.

« Dans une semaine je pense, le temps de trouver une salle d'opération assez bien équipé pour nous recevoir. Mais il faudrait que je le vois moi même avant, ce serait possible aujourd'hui ? »

« Je finis à dix neuf heures, tu peux me retrouver à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui ça devrait pouvoir se faire, tu as si peur que ça de me laisser seul avec lui ? »

« Je te connait, et je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risques, donc ce soir devant l'hôpital. »

Un rire résonna à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« D'accord d'accord, je n'y toucherais pas t'inquiète pas. A ce soir mon chéri ! »

Et il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le loisir à Suika de répondre, ce qu'il n'aurait pas manquer de faire s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Kizai attendait impatiemment le rapport de la conversation.

« Bien, comme prévu l'opération ne se fera pas avant une semaine. Il vient te voir ce soir, pour constater lui même l'état de tes yeux. »

Il sourit, visiblement impatient.

« D'accord ! »

Suika prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner pour son ami et parti travailler. Pour le moment la migraine était partie. Mais elle revint dans la matinée, si bien qu'il dû aller chercher de l'aspirine. Il croisa un de ses confrères qui le vit dangereusement tanguer. Ce mal de crâne était vraiment embêtant.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Suika ? »

Pour toute réponse le brun marmonna un :

« Mal au crâne. »

Son collègue l'accompagna jusqu'à la réserve de médicaments, mais l'aspirine lui fut refusé, puisqu'il précisa qu'il en avait déjà pris le matin.

« Et dis moi tu as la gueule de bois ou c'est autre chose ? »

« Une boite en métal m'es tombé dessus hier soir. »

« Et tu as fait quoi après ? »

« Manger et j'ai pris un aspirine. »

Le collègue blond examina la tête du brun, lorsqu'il toucha le sommet Suika pesta.

« Tu m'étonne que tu as mal au crâne, tu as une belle bosse. On va même aller faire un petit scanner pour vérifier tout ça. »

« Non, pas besoin. C'est bon, laisse tomber. »

Le brun commença à partir mais le blond le rattrapa par le bras :

« Surement pas, tu viens avec moi. »

Suika le suivit en rechignant, c'était une chose d'être médecin, s'en était une autre d'être à la place du patient. Une fois le scanner effectué, et les résultats passés au peigne fin, Suika fut renvoyé chez lui sans possibilité de refus. Il n'avait rien de grave mais il devait se reposer, il n'était de toute façon pas en état de travailler. Il rentra donc à l'appartement, en taxi sur ordre de son chef de service. Lorsqu'il arriva Kizai était de nouveau en train de dormir. Tant mieux. Il se laissa aller sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier le marteau qui s'acharnait sur son pauvre cerveau. Il réussit à dormir deux petites heures, puis se leva et alla se prendre une tasse de café. Kizai s'était réveillé entre deux, mais n'avait pas remarqué la présence du brun, il faillit donc mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsque celui-ci passa juste à côté de lui pour se servir sa tasse de café.

« Qui est là ? »

Suika réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'était pas annoncé, et qu'il venait par la même occasion de faire peur à son ami.

« C'est moi, désolé je t'ai fait peur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais pas aller travailler ? »

« Si mais j'ai toujours mal à la tête et mon chef de service m'a renvoyé à la maison. »

« Ah, d'accord. Désolé c'est de ma faute, d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'es tombé dessus. »

Le brun soupira, mais finit par répondre la vérité :

« La boite en métal rempli de recette de ta mère. Et elle m'a pas loupé si tu veux tout savoir. »

L'autre homme baissa la tête, c'était à cause de ces idioties que c'était arrivé.

« Mais vois le bon côté, vu que je suis à la maison je vais pouvoir dire à Shun de passer plus tôt. »

« A une seule condition. »

Suika fut surpris de cette réponse, il s'attendait plutôt à de la joie qu'à une condition.

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu me laisse te faire un massage pour essayer de soulager ta migraine. »

« Si c'est que ça, va pour le massage. J'envoie un sms à Shun d'abord. »

Il tapa le sms un buvant sa tasse tranquillement, la réponse ne tarda pas et la visite fut fixé pour le milieu d'après midi. Kizai l'entraina dans la chambre, ils s'installèrent sur le lit puis le massage commença. Mais avant tout Suika précisa :

« Si je m'endors hésite pas à me réveiller à midi, compris ? »

« Oui oui, t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun n'était pas convaincue de la réponse obtenu, mais il s'en contenta. Les mains de l'aveugle sur son crâne lui faisait un bien fou, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. L'aveugle en profita, il fit glisser ses mains sur le visage de l'autre homme et le caressa tendrement. Il avait décidément très envie d'aller plus loin, mais quelques chose bloquait son ami, et ne pas savoir quoi allait finir par le rendre dingue. Il posa son front contre celui de l'endormit, et murmura pour lui même, tout en espérant que l'autre entendrait :

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir la prochaine fois, pas sans une explication valable. »

Puis il s'allongea à côté de Suika et s'endormit à son tour, après tout il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Le brun avait entendu les paroles de l'autre homme, mais il ne savait pas si elles faisaient parties de son rêve ou de la réalité, et il préféra largement la première option. Ils se réveillèrent de concert à midi et demi, et allèrent manger.

« Alors mon massage a été efficace ? »

« Très, merci. »

« Je t'en referais un dès que tu auras mal alors ! »

Suika sourit à cette réflexions, s'il faisait vraiment ça alors le brun passerait son temps à dormir et l'autre à lui faire des massages. Bref pas très passionnant tout ça, même s'il avait très bien dormit et que la douleur était moindre, elle était toujours là. Il tenta de le cacher mais dès que Kizai l'entendit soupirer il comprit que ça n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas trop où était son ami, alors il tendit la main dans le vide et dit :

« Viens, si tu soupire c'est que ça ne vas pas. »

« Non. Sinon je vais encore m'endormir et je suis sûr que tu n'oseras pas me réveiller avant que Shun n'arrive. »

C'était une réponse qui aurait dû sonner comme sans appel dans les oreilles de l'autre homme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il insista au contraire, il était du genre têtu qui ne lâche jamais l'affaire.

« Si, viens. Je te réveillerais promis. »

Suika n'y croyait qu'a moitié, mais la proposition était au final bien trop tentante pour y résister. Une demi heure plus tard il était de retour dans les bras de Morphée, accompagné par son masseur personnel. Vers seize heures, Shun sonna à la porte de l'appartement, Kizai se réveilla mais pas Suika. Et comme ce dernier avait prévu il ne le réveilla pas, et se dirigea tout de suite vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il réussit à faire ce parcours sans heurter aucun meuble.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Le docteur derrière la porte eu un instant d'arrêt, il pensait que ce serait Suika qui lui ouvrirait la porte. Et pourtant ce n'était pas sa voix, et de toute façon si ça avait été lui il n'aurait pas demandé. Peut être avait-il changé d'avis, et décidé finalement de le laisser seul avec son protégé. Non décidément ce n'était pas possible, en aucun cas.

« C'est Shun, l'ami de Suika. »

Kizai décida de faire durer un peu le plaisir, après tout il n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de s'amuser.

« Prouvez-le ! »

Shun répondit, consterné :

« Mais comment veut-tu que je le prouve ? Tu ne me connais pas, donc quoi que je dise tu ne sauras même pas si c'est vrai ou non ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un :

« Bonne réponse ! »

Shun entra en répondant :

« T'es un drôle de type toi. »

« Je sais. »

S'en suivit un examen minutieux des yeux de Kizai, pendant lequel le médecin demanda :

« Suika n'est pas là ? »

« Si il dort, il est rentré plutôt parce qu'il était malade. »

Shun eu un petit rire.

« Il me fait tout un foin pour que je vienne ce soir pour que tu ne te retrouve pas tout seul avec moi, et finalement je viens plutôt et il dort, cherche l'erreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Mal à la tête, en fait c'est ma faute, il a reçu une boite en métal sur la tête à ma place. Résultat une jolie bosse et une grosse migraine. »

« Ba si c'est que ça il s'en remettra rapidement. »

Lorsque l'examen fut terminé, Suika n'était toujours pas réveillé. Kizai proposa un café au médecin qui accepta, et finit par le faire lui même malgré les protestations de son patient. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, notamment du dormeur parce que c'est bien connu les absent ont toujours tort. Kizai s'informa des conditions de rencontre des deux médecins, qui était simplement le boulot, et un ami en commun. Puis le médecin demanda :

« Tu crois qu'il va émerger avant demain ? »

« Huuumm pas sûr, va le réveiller si tu veux, je sens que tu en meurs d'envie... »

« Hehe c'est pas faux, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

« Profites en pour vérifier sa tête s'il-te-plait, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais j'aimerais avoir ta confirmation. »

« D'accord, pas de soucis. »

Shun se dirigea vers la chambre, et trouva un brun profondément endormit sur le lit. Il s'approcha et l'appela doucement :

« Suiika rééveil toi. »

Aucune réaction, il toucha la tête du brun et constata effectivement qu'il avait été gratifié d'une belle bosse. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air bien grave. Il caressa délicatement la joue du brun, qui appuya sensiblement son visage contre celle-ci. Shun approcha son visage et chuchota à l'oreille de l'autre homme :

« Réveil toi avant que je t'embrasse imbécile. »

« Mmmm. »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, Suika était encore à moitié dans les limbes et avait beaucoup de mal à en sortir. De plus il pensait vaguement avoir affaire à Kizai, mais ne pensait absolument pas à Shun. Ce dernier en profita donc pour embrasser l'endormit, qui ne broncha pas, mais quand le premier força l'entrée de la bouche du second il fut surpris par l'engouement avec lequel on lui répondit. Puis petit à petit Suika se réveilla, et réalisa que c'était Shun qu'il était en train d'embrasser et non son meilleur ami. Il brisa le baiser et se recula rapidement.

« Shun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

La première réponse qu'il obtint fut un rire.

« Je suis venu voir ton ami comme convenu. Mais dit moi, tu serais pas en manque toi par hasard ? »

Le brun ignora purement et simplement la question, il chercha son portable pour regarder l'heure.

« Déjà ? Mais sa fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

« Deux heures, j'ai eu le temps de mener à bien mon examen et de boire un café en discutant avec Kizai. Ah oui, et de le violer aussi bien sûr, puisque tu n'était pas là j'en ai profité tu comprends. Et tu sais, ce n'est pas bien d'éviter les questions. »

« Hahaha, très drôle. Mais pourquoi cet imbécile ne m'a pas réveillé ! Et je n'évite pas la question, j'ai rien à répondre nuance. »

Sur ces mots il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivit du médecin, qui répondit :

« C'est du pareil au même, tu esquive. »

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, puisque le brun s'occupa du sort de l'aveugle. Il s'approcha en silence et lui tira une oreille.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé comme convenu ? »

« Aïe aïe aïe, arrête ! Parce que tu dormais bien c'est tout. Et puis c'est bon je me suis pas fait mangé par le grand méchant loup, tu peux être rassuré. »

Il soupira de vexation et lâcha l'oreille de sa victime, tandis que le troisième homme répondait :

« Le grand méchant loup ? Je suis flatté. »

Suika répondit, revanchard, et aussi un peu pour se venger du baiser auquel il avait eu droit. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, mais plutôt que cela avait été fait de manière sournoise et qu'il y avait trop bien répondu en pensant que c'était Kizai. Bref il avait un égo à maintenir.

« Fait gaffe tu vas plus pouvoir passer la porte. »

« Ba c'est pas grave, je la ferais agrandir, et puis en attendant je serais bloqué là. Il y a pire comme endroit où être bloqué je trouve. »

Suika soupira d'exaspération, et pris un café pour finir de se réveiller. Shun n'avait pas du tout l'air pressé, alors Kizai lui proposa de manger avec eux, et malgré un regard tueur du brun il accepta. Les deux mirent la table, non sans que le brun y ajoute une bougie. Ce à quoi Shun ne put s'empêcher de réagir avec un ton de midinette :

« Comme c'est romantique ! »

Suika le frappa pour toute réponse et la victime innocente ajouta :

« Aïeuh, mais pourquoi tu me frappe ? »

Kizai était mort de rire, il ne voyait peut être pas mais son imagination lui suffisait.

« Pour te remettre les idées en place. »

Shun reprit sa voix et répondit fièrement :

« Mais elles sont très bien placés mes pensées, je t'assure. »

« J'en doute beaucoup. »

Kizai s'immisça dans la conversation, et pris partie pour son brun.

« Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec lui moi aussi j'ai comme un doute... »

Shun pris un air faussement offensé et répondis :

« C'est même pas vrai, et puis je te ferais dire jeune homme que c'est mal de juger les gens dés la première rencontre. »

Suika répondit comme une évidence :

« Au contraire, il a tout compris dés le premier jour, ça prouve beaucoup de choses. »

« Pfu » fut la seule réponse que les deux jeunes hommes obtinrent, et ils éclatèrent volontiers de rire en l'entendant. Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance bonne enfant, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Kizai, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit. La soirée pris fin vers vingt-deux heures, Suika raccompagna Shun jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

« Tu pense toujours qu'il ne risque rien pendant l'opération ? »

L'autre homme sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va, ton petit protégé ne risque absolument rien. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de toi. »

Le brun le regarda, sans vraiment comprendre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, à part cette bosse sur ma tête tout va très bien. »

« Si c'était le cas tu n'aurais pas répondu aussi activement à mon baiser. »

L'autre détourna le regard, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. »

Shun le saisit par le bras et l'attira vers lui, Suika tentait de le repousser mais n'était pas vraiment convaincant. Son ami lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas maintenant ? Tu vois bien que c'est moi, non ? Alors vas-y repousse moi. »

Suika ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais en même temps il en avait tellement envie sans pouvoir le faire avec Kizai, qu'il avait du mal à refuser cette proposition alléchante. Il laissa l'autre homme l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, puis finalement réussi à le repousser. Shun rit amèrement.

« Décidément tu es vraiment en manque. »

Suika s'éloigna un peu plus du médecin.

« Rentre chez toi Shun, tu connais déjà ma réponse, et malgré tout ce qui peut se passer elle ne changera pas. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je capitule. Mais si tu change d'avis tu sais où me trouver Suika, et même si tu n'as besoin que d'un ami et non d'un amant, n'hésite pas. »

Suika acquiesça et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'appartement, tandis que l'autre homme rentrait chez lui. Shun avait une réputation de dragueur invétèré, et ce n'était pas faux, loin de là. Mais Suika savait une chose, malgré toutes ces conquêtes, le médecin était amoureux de lui. Il avait toujours dit pouvoir faire avec, mais il profitait régulièrement des moments de faiblesses du brun. Ce dernier lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, enfin il l'aimait bien mais comme un ami rien de plus. Pourtant lorsqu'il traversait des périodes compliqués comme celle-ci, il n'avait jamais la force de repousser Shun, jamais ils n'avaient été jusqu'au bout, et ils n'iraient jamais, mais des baisers comme ceux qu'ils avaient échangé aujourd'hui n'était pas rares. Au grand d'âme du brun, qui ne voulait pas faire souffrir son ami.

Il rentra dans l'appartement, Kizai était déjà dans la chambre en train de dormir, visiblement il avait sombré rapidement. Suika le rejoignit et n'aurait pas craché sur un nouveau petit massage mais il dû s'en passer et fit avec. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce ne fut pas le son de son réveil qui le fit émerger mais l'arrivé inattendu d'un sms. Il grogna à moitié en cherchant son portable, qu'il finit par trouver tant bien que mal. La lumière agressa ses yeux endormis, mais il arriva tant bien que mal à lire le sms qui venait de le réveiller. Et ce qu'il lut ne lui plut pas, c'était son chef de service qui lui ordonnait de rester chez lui aujourd'hui, il détestait cette idée. Rester chez lui pour de simples maux de tête alors que des dizaines et des dizaines de patients allaient venir à l'hôpital encore aujourd'hui. Kizai se réveilla à son tour en entendant soupirer et grogner à moitié son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Mon patron m'ordonne de rester chez moi pour la journée. »

L'aveugle se blottit contre son ami, et répondit.

« Tant mieux. »

Suika soupira, mais finalement il enlaça l'autre homme et ils se rendormirent, après tout il était 6h du matin. Finalement le brun n'eut aucun mal à se rendormir alors qu'il faisait la grimace de ne pas pouvoir se lever, la fatigue l'avait emporté sur le professionnalisme. Qui plus est Kizai n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'ennuyer. Il mit son plan à exécution dés leur deuxième réveil, vers 10 heures. Il embrassa Suika, qui se réveilla à ce moment là. L'autre homme fit une pause puis revint titiller les lèvres du brun, qui céda et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'aveugle laissa une de ses mains se balader sur la poitrine du médecin tout en remontant vers sa gorge, le brun quant à lui finis par attirer l'autre homme plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps se collent l'un à l'autre. Kizai délaissa les lèvres de son ami pour se diriger vers son cou qu'il dévora de petits baisers, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas fuir je te préviens. »

Suika savait qu'il était foutu, depuis que leurs lèvres était entré en contact en fait. Il avait retrouvé de nouveau les mêmes questions, auxquelles il n'avait de toute façon pas de réponses. Il avait donc décidé de laisser tomber, il en avait assez de tergiverser pour rien. Il en avait envie, Kizai aussi. C'était tous ce qui comptait, il était fermement décidé a en profiter une bonne fois et a envoyer toutes ces réflexions balader, quitte a en souffrir après.

Pour toute réponse le brun embrassa de plus belle l'autre homme, et en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt de son patient pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui en fit de même vis à vis de son partenaire. Les t-shirt se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol, tandis que leurs propriétaires continuaient leurs caresses mutuelles. Kizai laissait le rôle de dominant à Suika, conscient que de toute façon sans ses yeux il était mieux en dessous. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour lui, la première fois qu'il le faisait sans rien voir et en plus en étant passif.

Le fait de ne rien voir rendait chaque caresses plus savoureuse encore, il ne savait jamais où le médecin allait le toucher et s'en régalait. Toutes les sensations étaient plus grandes. Le brun avait déjà déposé des dizaines de baiser dans sa nuque et sur son torse, il l'avait marqué dans le cou et titillait maintenant ses tétons. L'aveugle gémissait de plaisirs et laissait ses mains se balader dans le dos de son partenaire, jusqu'à glisser sous son pantalon. Au même moment le brun arrivait à la limite du pantalon de son partenaire, par conséquent les deux pantalons de pyjama allèrent rejoindre leur moitié. Alors la seule barrière restante était leur caleçons respectif. Qui suivirent rapidement le reste de leur vêtements.

Ils continuèrent à profiter du corps de l'autre encore un temps puis Suika commença à préparer son amant, qui gémit de plus belle. Le brun appliquait de savantes caresses sur le sexe de son ami, qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Lorsque la préparation fut terminé ils passèrent à l'acte d'un commun accord, et lorsque Suika pénétra Kizai ce dernier étouffa un cri de douleur, même si cette dernière fut assez rapidement noyé dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Le médecin attendit l'accord de son amant pour bouger, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vécu il savait qu'une première fois n'était pas facile. Lorsque l'accord fut donné il commença à bouger lentement d'abord, puis le plaisir augmentant les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent dans un commun râle de plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent en fin d'après midi, après avoir longuement savouré leur plaisir, Suika se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais comme Kizai l'embrassa délicatement il se dit que non, ce n'était pas un rêve. La semaine qui suivit se passa comme dans un rêve pour le brun, il vivait avec l'homme qu'il aimait et pouvait lui montrer cet amour ouvertement, sans se cacher. Puis le jour de l'opération arriva, et ses angoisses avec lui.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il voulait que l'opération réussisse ou pas. Après tout si elle réussissait il se pourrait bien que Kizai le délaisse et se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que si elle ne réussissait pas il pourrait le garder pour lui. Le brun le regarda entrer dans le bloc, avec Shun puisque c'est lui qui réalisait l'opération. Il dû ensuite reprendre son travail, et s'occuper de ses patients. Il était avec l'un d'eux lorsqu'il aperçu Shun à l'extérieur de la chambre de son patient, qu'il salua tout de suite en s'excusant et le quitta précipitamment. Dès qu'il eu rejoint Shun il lui demanda :

« Alors ça c'est bien passé ? »

Il était visiblement inquiet, ce qui fit sourire Shun. Il décida de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

« Ça dépend, dit moi d'abord tu serais aussi inquiet si ça avait été moi sur la table d'opération ? »

Suika répondit rapidement la première réponse qui lui vint, et qui lui sembla évidente.

« Mais oui bien sûr, alors ? »

« Heureux de le savoir. Je te rassure tous c'est très bien passé, il va devoir garder les yeux couverts pendant encore une semaine, et il devrait voir à nouveau après cela. »

Suika sourit, il était heureux pour son ami, pourtant une infime partit de lui même était déçu.

« C'est géniale ! J'irais le voir après mon service alors. »

Shun leva un sourcil.

« Ta bouche dit que tu es heureux mais j'ai comme l'impression que tes yeux disent le contraire. Si tu voulais que l'opération échoue tu aurais dû me le dire avant que j'entre dans le bloc, je me serais fait un plaisir de réaliser ton souhait. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, je suis vraiment heureux qu'il puisse retrouver la vue, mais je me dit que ça va surement changer beaucoup de choses. »

Shun répondit d'un ton d'incompréhension.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui va changer, tout va simplement redevenir comme avant. »

Puis il écarquilla les yeux, il venait de comprendre, mais demanda tout de même confirmation.

« A moins que la situation ait évolué ? »

Le brun détourna le regard.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse, alors ne pose pas la question. »

S'il avait été à la place de Shun il n'aurait pas voulu savoir, parce qu'apprendre que la personne qu'on aime avait couché avec un autre ce n'était pas agréable. Loin de là même. Mais l'autre médecin était différent, lui il voulait savoir, même si cela risquait de le faire souffrir il préférait savoir plutôt que de rester dans le doute.

« Tu te trompe, je veux vraiment savoir. Et puis mes sentiments ne m'empêche pas d'être ton ami avant tout. Et il me semble qu'un ami est aussi là pour écouter les problèmes non ? »

Suika soupira, et finit tout de même par lui répondre en parlant très bas :

« On a couché ensemble. »

L'autre homme s'efforça de ne pas montrer la douleur que cette nouvelle lui procura. Et continua la conversation pour essayer de tirer les vers du nez au brun.

« Et donc, tu as peur qu'une fois la vue retrouvé il aille voir ailleurs ? »

« Oui, ce serait logique. Dans le cas présent il n'avait que moi sous la main, mais s'il retrouve la vue il aurait de nouveau des centaines de possibilités pour le divertir. »

« C'est vrai, mais au moins tu seras fixé sur ses sentiments et ses intentions. Après tout s'il va voir ailleurs ça voudra dire que tu ne compte pas pour lui, en tout cas pas comme amant. »

« Merci, tu m'aide vachement là... Mais il manque quelque chose dans ta phrase. »

Shun lui fit un grand sourire, mais il ne le dirait pas, ce serait à lui de le dire.

« Et quoi donc ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et répondit en imitant son ami :

« Et tu sais que je serais là pour te récupérer, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« C'est vrai, mais tu vois je n'ai plus besoin de le dire maintenant. Et ce n'est que la vérité, que ce soit demain ou dans vingt ans. »

Une infirmière appela Suika, ce qui le sauva il en était certain. Il salua Shun et le quitta, il savait que l'autre homme était sincère, c'était évident rien qu'en voyant le regard qu'il lançait au brun. Mais il ne savait pas s'il cela allait lui servir, en fait il était persuadé que dès qu'il aurait un problème avec Kizai il allait forcément finir chez Shun. Mais il savait aussi que profiter des sentiments de cet homme n'était pas bien.

Après son service il rendit visite à Kizai, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, il rayonnait avec la simple idée de retrouver la vue. Les médecins avaient décidés de garder le jeune homme en observations pour la nuit, c'est donc seul que Suika rentra. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers l'appartement de Kizai, il préféra rentrer chez lui, dans son propre appartement. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y était pas entré. Il s'affala sur son canapé et alluma sa télé, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée seul. Il mit la première chose sur laquelle il tomba, il ne regardait qu'à moitié de toute façon. Deux heures plus tard on frappa à sa porte, il n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait bien être alors il ne bougea pas. On frappa à nouveau, mais la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ne pouvait-elle donc pas parler ? Au moins il aurait su à qui il avait affaire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger, mais la personne se mit à frapper non stop sur la porte, alors il finit par se lever et ouvrit la porte à l'acharné. Il soupira en voyant qui était l'acharné en question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Shun entra sans attendre d'y être invité et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Sympa l'accueil, moi qui te cherche partout depuis une heure pour te faire un délicieux dîner. »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire pour venir m'emmerder ? Et puis on sait tous les deux que tu ne sais pas cuisiner. »

L'incruste sourit à cet remarque, il le connaissait décidément très bien.

« C'est vrai, mais l'italien du bout de la rue cuisine très bien lui. Et puis je suis là pour éviter que tu déprime c'est tout, pour une fois que ce n'était pas intéressé. »

Suika lui lança un regard sceptique, du coup il ajouta :

« Bon d'accord, pas complétement intéressé. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne déprime pas, je me lobotomise devant la télé puisque ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu de soirée seul, et en paix. Mais visiblement ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui. »

« Non effectivement, mais avoue que si je n'étais pas venu tu n'aurais pas mangé, et puis se lobotomiser devant la télé pour moi c'est synonyme de déprime. »

Le jeune médecin ne chercha pas à avoir le dernier mot, de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour manger ce que Shun avait amené, c'est-à-dire des pattes à la carbonara. Le repas se fit en silence, l'un n'avait pas envie de parler et l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire pour une fois. Puis plusieurs heures passèrent, Suika décida de mettre fin au silence :

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Shun, il se fait tard et je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. »

Le médecin sourit, et répondit faussement offensé :

« Tu me mets dehors ? Je ne peux même pas dormir ici ? »

« Non, désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas confiance. »

Shun pris un air encore plus offensé.

« Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? Je suis profondément blessé. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un énorme soupire, mais tout de même accompagné d'un sourire mal dissimulé. Alors il tenta sa chance :

« Et si je te promet de ne rien tenter, et de ne pas te sauter dessus je peux rester ? »

« Tu es incapable de tenir une telle promesse, ne te fait pas d'illusions. »

L'homme fit la moue et pris un regard triste.

« Je ne peux même pas essayer ? »

Suika planta son regard dans le sien, et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Bien, alors tu as une heure d'essai, si tu ne tente rien tu passe la nuit ici, mais je me réserve le droit de t'enfermer dans un placard si tu tente quelque chose dans la nuit. C'est compris ? »

Les yeux de Shun s'illuminèrent, et tout à coup le brun regretta ce qu'il venait de dire et espérait profondément n'avoir laissé aucune faille exploitable dans cet accord.

« Très bien ! »

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis Suika décida de jouer et de tester les limites de l'autre homme. Il commença par s'approcher de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le mis à l'épreuve ne broncha pas, jusque là tout allait bien. Puis le brun décida de s'allonger dans le canapé, et donc de mettre sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre homme. Ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur la télévision, ne voulant pas perdre stupidement. Le brun commençait à s'endormir quand les yeux de son oreiller vivant finirent par descendre sur son visage. Il l'admira quelques instants puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, cela faisait une heure, il était donc officiellement autorisé à passer la nuit sur place. Il sourit à cet idée, puis il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, après tout il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait lui porter préjudice. Suika n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais fit tout de même une remarque :

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne ferais rien ? »

« Ça fait une heure. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de passer ma main dans tes cheveux est dérangeant et pourrait me pousser à te sauter dessus. »

L'endormit soupira mais ne bougea pas pour autant, l'autre n'avait pas tord. Mais il décida de tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Il finit par se lever une heure plus tard, sans que Shun ait été plus loin, et décréta qu'il allait se coucher et que le canapé serait heureux de garder l'autre homme avec lui pour la nuit. Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre sans même attendre de réponse, il n'avait pas envie de négocier. Sauf que lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain Shun était endormi dans son lit. Il tenta de le réveiller mais rien n'y fit, et même s'il le soupçonnait fortement de faire semblant il se coucha tout de même à côté de lui, mais le plus loin possible. Il éteignit la lumière et cinq minutes plus tard il se retrouva coincé dans les bras du médecin, c'est bien ce qu'il craignait.

« Shun, le placard te tend les bras il me semble. »

« Je ne le vois pas, désolé mais je crois que tu te trompe, il ne veut pas de moi. Tu vas être obligé de me supporter. Et puis de toute façon ne fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait, je sais que tu as toujours froid et que tu ne crache jamais sur un chauffage humain. »

Il marquait un point, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il n'avait pas intérêt d'aller plus loin.

« Bien, mais je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et qu'importe la situation ou tes interprétations débiles c'est compris ? »

« Bien capitaine, bonne nuit. »

Suika sourit sous la couette, il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il aimait ça. Et s'il avait été si clair dans ses propos c'est qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait toujours qu'il se colle au source de chaleur, quel quelle soit et particulièrement la nuit. C'était plus fort que lui, et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin enveloppé d'une douce et confortable chaleur. Il soupira d'aise à cette sensation, ce qui fit sourire la source de chaleur, qui en profita pour resserrer sensiblement sa prise. Suika tourna légèrement son visage vers lui et entrouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Tu vas m'étouffer si tu continu. »

« Mais non mais non, je gère. »

Puis il embrassa le brun, qui ne vit rien venir. Mais malgré ses réticences il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser de Shun, un baiser doux et passionné. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent Suika s'écarta un peu et se redressa.

« Tu n'avais pas promis de ne rien tenter ? »

Shun lui sourit et répondit :

« C'est vrai, mais la nuit est terminé maintenant, alors l'accord ne tient plus. »

Suika se maudit d'avoir laissé une faille aussi évidente dans ses accords. Le médecin s'approcha à nouveau de lui, mais le brun se leva et mit fin au jeu. Il jouait peut être avec le feu mais il n'était pas prêt à se brûler pour autant. Il s'esquiva dans la salle de bain, en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il soupira dés qu'il fut seul, sa stupidité le désespérait. Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-il pas tout simplement à le repousser ? A juste dire non ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, pourtant il était sûr et certain de ne pas être amoureux de Shun.

Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla, il ne savait même pas quel heure il était, mais il était certain de ne pas être en avance. Lorsqu'il sortit de la petite pièce le médecin avait disparu, il n'était nulle part dans l'appartement. Suika regarda enfin l'heure, et il était bel et bien en retard, il ne prit même pas le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit et parti pour l'hôpital. Il s'occupa des diverses tâches qu'on lui attribua, si bien qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de passer voir Kizai. Ils se retrouvèrent à midi, heure à laquelle le patient devait sortir.

Suika fut surpris de trouver Shun dans la chambre de son ami, mais ne fit aucun commentaires. Le brun avait réussi à s'arranger pour avoir un peu plus de temps de pause et pouvoir ramener son patient chez lui. Kizai rayonnait toujours autant, chaque médecin qui entrait dans sa chambre lui disait que l'opération était un succès et qu'il avait de grande chances de récupérer la vue. Ils rentrèrent en taxi et le brun installa son petit protégé dans sa demeure. Pour faire simple, Kizai alla se coucher en arrivant, le traitement qu'il devait suivre pour éviter les infections le faisait dormir, et de toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

La semaine passa dans l'impatience, et dans la peur pour le brun, Kizai n'avait pas changé pour le moment. Il continuait a embrasser tendrement le brun quand cela le prenait, et à l'attirer dans la chambre lorsqu'il en avait envie. Mais Suika ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que dès qu'il aurait retrouvé la vue il recommencerais à sortir et l'oublierai. Il avait été convenu que Shun viendrait le jour J pour enlever les pansements à Kizai et s'assurer lui même que tout allait bien. Ce jour-là il arriva avec deux heures d'avance, et l'aveugle était encore endormi, en fait il venait de s'endormir sous le coup des médicaments. Le médecin se retrouva donc seul avec le brun.

« Pourquoi tu arrives si tôt ? Tu devais bien te douter qu'il ne serait pas en état vu que tu as toi même fait son ordonnance. »

« C'est vrai, mais sa m'arrangeait bien. Je voulais te voir seul à seul avant, comment tu te sens ? »

Le brun le regarda, l'air sceptique. Au vu de la façon dont leur dernière entrevue s'était terminé, Suika pensait qu'il continuerait de l'ignorer à moitié. Et c'était tout à fait naturel, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Par contre son attitude présente elle n'était absolument pas naturelle. Shun en voyant sa réaction pris un air apeuré et ajouta :

« Me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais peur. Et puis je suis là en ami alors sois pas sceptique comme ça. »

Suika pouffa, quel imbécile celui-là.

« T'es bête tu sais ? »

« Ah non, d'habitude on me dit plutôt que je suis très doué et très intelligent. Mais bon je soupçonne fortement de l'hypocrisie... »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Un léger silence suivit, le comédien attendant la réponse à sa question. Mais comme celle-ci ne venait pas, il tenta de relancer le sujet.

« Tu ne me répondra pas hein ? »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais la dire. Et avant que tu y pense, n'essaie pas de jouer les psy avec moi c'est compris ? »

« D'accord d'accord, je ne t'embête plus. Quant on lui enlèvera les bandages, il faudra une faible lumière, pour éviter qu'il soit ébloui. »

Sur ces mots le brun sorti une bougie d'un placard et la posa sur la table avec un briquet. Shun se retint de toutes ses force pour ne pas commenter, et surtout pour se taire pendant la longue attente qui les séparaient du moment où Kizai se réveillerait. Finalement il réussit et le moment arriva.

L'aveugle entra dans la pièce en tâtonnant, puis Shun le salua gaiement tout en le rejoignant pour le guider jusqu'à la table. Suika quant à lui s'occupa de fermer tous les rideaux et d'allumer la petite bougie qui serait leur seule source de lumière. Kizai trépignait d'impatience, sous le regard amusé des deux médecins. Puis il lui fut interdit de bouger, le temps d'enlever les pansements, il eu visiblement du mal à obéir mais ce ne fut pas le plus difficile. Car une fois les pansements enlevés il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il dû attendre patiemment que Shun lui donne l'autorisation.

« Bien, tu vas pouvoir les ouvrir, mais vas-y doucement, ne les ouvrent pas d'un coup. »

Kizai obéit docilement et ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Au début il ne vit rien, puis petit à petit il distingua de la lumière, une toute petite source de lumière. Puis il compris que c'était la flamme d'une bougie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de commenter :

« Que c'est romantique... »

Shun ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. »

Et les deux explosèrent de rire, aux dépends du dernier qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et regardait ailleurs. Il avait le droit d'aimer les bougies, et ce n'était pas forcément romantique. Kizai vit de plus en plus de choses, et de mieux en mieux. Il n'en pouvait plus tellement il était heureux. Et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver son travail.

Les trois hommes passèrent la soirée ensemble, le brun ajoutant petit à petit des bougies puis allumant quelques lumières par-ci par-là, pour voir ce que supportait les yeux nouvellement voyant. Puis vint le moment du départ de Shun, qui ce coup-ci ne s'enquit pas de l'état du brun. Après tout il ne voulait pas lui répondre alors pourquoi se fatiguer. Suika ne s'en offensa pas, même s'il trouva ça bizarre. Peu après son départ, Kizai s'approcha de Suika et l'attira vers lui. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et posa son front contre le sien.

« Enfin je te vois. »

Et il l'embrassa, délicatement. Il goûta simplement le goût de ses lèvres. Mais le brun en voulait plus et il le fit savoir en dévorant les lèvres de son amant. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient allongé sur le lit. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'est le brun qui se retrouvait en dessous. Il tenta de sauver sa peau avec un petit :

« Tu sais tu devrais te reposer. »

Mais tous ce qu'il réussit c'est faire sourire Kizai de toutes ses dents.

« Hum, aurais-tu peur pour tes délicieuses petites fesses ? »

Le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que son amant l'embrassait à nouveau, puis il ajouta au creux de son oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Il poussa son ami contre le lit, l'encastrant quasiment dans le matelas, histoire de lui couper définitivement toutes possibilités de fuite. Il cessa de peser de tout son poids sur Suika quand celui-ci se détendit, acceptant visiblement de participer de bonne grâce à la suite des opérations. Kizai se pencha pour embrasser sa proie, car c'était bien de chasse dont il était question, et lécha délicatement la peau tendre sous l'oreille de son ami, déclenchant un frisson que notre ami attribua bien volontiers à l'excitation. Quand il sentit ses mains remonter sous son t-shirt il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"euh, Kizai ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu veux pas fermer les yeux ?"

"Non."

"Mouais, je me disais aussi."

Il descendit lentement le long de son cou jusqu'à son torse, déposant une pluie de baiser jusqu'à un téton, le titillant pour faire réagir davantage Suika. Un gémissement de frustration lui répondit quand il s'arrêta pour constater l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il s'occupa donc du jumeau de celui-ci, puis reprit son cheminement humide vers son objectif final. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Suika tenta de maîtriser sa respiration, il n'aurait jamais imaginer recevoir cette caresse venant de Kizai. Il allait avoir du mal à ne pas jouir sur le coup...courage !

Kizai déboutonna le jean de son ami, l'ouvrant juste assez pour dévoiler l'imposante érection comprimée par le tissu, lui laissant volontairement le vêtement en place pour limiter ses mouvements. Il avança timidement la langue et lécha la verge qui lui faisait face de bas en haut, maintenant le bassin de Suika qui bougeait de façon inconsciente à l'aide de ses avants bras. Il fit le tour du sexe, suçota le gland, redescendit lentement jusqu'au frein qu'il savait sensible pour apprécier lui même l'endroit. Sans prévenir, il le prit entièrement en bouche, réussissant l'exploit d'une gorge profonde sans préparation malgré la taille plus que respectable de celui ci. Il attendit un peu que le pouls qu'il sentait battre sur sa langue se calme puis commença à faire de lent va et viens apaisants mais néanmoins très plaisants. Il n'accéléra le rythme que de longues minutes plus tard, quand il sentit la jouissance proche de son vis à vis. Il avala sans broncher le liquide âcre que Suika lui offrit dans un râle de délivrance.

Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda avec un plaisir évident son compagnon alanguit sur le lit. Il avait apprécié, visiblement, et partant pour un deuxième round. Kizai se mit debout sur le lit et entreprit de redonner envie à Suika à l'aide d'un strip-tease sensuel et délibérément lent. Il laissa à son ami le temps de le relooker à loisir, observant lui même les réactions qu'il suscitait. Quand il ne lui resta que son caleçon, il repartit à l'assaut du corps de Suika, envoyant valser le jean qui, pour le coup, l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Il se retrouva donc à cheval sur Suika, explorant ses amygdales avec application, laissant ses mains voyager sur les muscles ciselés de Suika.

Il tira de son chevet le pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait étrenné un peu plus tôt et le mit à portée de main. Il dit à Suika de se mettre à genoux pour lui faire le moins mal possible. Il caressa le dos et les flancs de son ami pour le détendre et trempa ses doigts dans le pot. Il le caressa encore un peu et tenta une première approche, s'appliquant à la douceur, il força sa petite entrée et inséra un premier doigt. Après quelques allers retours il fit pénétrer le second. Un mouvement de recul lui fit comprendre qu'il devait faire plus attention. Il pratiqua donc quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour lui permettre de se détendre et plaça sa main sur son sexe, s'appliquant à suivre le même rythme avec ses deux mains, quand le troisième et dernier intrus entra, la gêne s'estompa bien vite face au plaisir. Il continua néanmoins jusqu'au moment où Suika mit son bassin en mouvement pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer encore davantage. Kizai était surpris par l'enthousiasme de son ami en tant que passif, lui aussi sûrement d'ailleurs.

"Kizai... plus."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Kizai retira sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et saisit Suika par les hanches pour le maintenir et avança doucement, entrant le gland puis laissant à Suika quelques secondes puis reprenant sa progression jusqu'à le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il cessa net tout mouvement et patienta. Le signal devait venir de lui. Quand enfin il sentit un mouvement de bassin, il entama la danse bien connue des amants, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite pour amener le brun à la jouissance. Il posa sa main sur la verge de son ami et accéléra encore, se laissant lui même gagner par le plaisir. Il se concentra pour ne pas jouir avant la fin, ce qui serait fâcheux pour le suivi de l'acte en cours. Il se crispa quand il sentit des anneaux de chair l'enserrer par spasmes mais tint bon, préférant profiter encore un peu du corps qui transpirait sous lui. Il accepta la défaite quelques vingt minutes plus tard, satisfait de sa performance, s'il en croyait les cris de Suika. Son propre orgasme le faucha, le prenant par surprise, il retomba sur le matelas à côté de son ami et se pelotonna contre lui pour profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur.

Le lendemain matin quand Suika se réveilla Kizai était déjà levé, et avait disparu de la chambre. Il se leva lentement, et constata qu'il devrait abandonner l'idée de tenir dans la position assise pour la journée. Au minimum. Il prit une douche et se prépara pour aller bosser, sinon il allait être en retard. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine encore un peu au radar, il fut intercepté par deux bras qui l'enlacèrent. Kizai enfouit son visage dans son cou et y murmura :

« Bonjour, pas trop cassé ? »

Suika sourit à cet expression, on avait l'impression que l'autre homme parlait d'un jouet. Ce qu'il était peut être d'ailleurs, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il se tourna de façon à être face à son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bonjour, disons que ça pourrait être pire, mais que je vais renoncer à m'asseoir pour aujourd'hui. »

Kizai sourit de toute ses dents et embrassa plus en profondeur son amant, mais non sans tendresse. Puis lorsqu'il se séparèrent le dit amant s'écarta légèrement.

« Maintenant il faut que je boive un café avant de me rendormir, et que j'aille travailler, bien que je sens que je ne vais pas m'amuser à cause d'une certaine personne... »

« Cherche pas tu me feras pas culpabiliser, et puis je te signale qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est moi qui était à ta place, et je ne m'en suis pas plein. »

« C'est vrai, mais toi tu pouvais dormir toute la journée, alors que moi je dois aller travailler, donc j'estime avoir le droit de me plaindre. »

« Bon d'accord, mais te plains pas trop quand même, sinon je pourrais bien avoir envie de te donner de vraies raisons pour te plaindre. »

Le regard qu'il lançait à Suika ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses pensées. Mais le brun ne s'en inquiéta pas, il alla boire son café tranquillement et partit travailler. Il passa sa journée à circuler de chambre en chambre pour soigner des patients et écouter leurs plaintes, mais aussi à éviter soigneusement Shun qui traînait encore dans l'hôpital. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il réussit plutôt bien ces deux missions, mais la deuxième échoua dés qu'il franchi la porte des vestiaires pour récupérer ses affaires avant de rentrer. Effectivement Shun franchit la même porte juste derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

« Bonjour Suika, dit moi tu ne m'éviterais pas par hasard ? »

Le sourire carnassier de l'homme ne laissait aucun doutes sur son humeur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait faire peur au brun.

« Mais non, pas du tout, tu te fais des idées. »

« Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ? »

« Je te dis que je ne te fuis pas. »

Shun s'approcha de Suika et le plaqua violemment contre les casier en métal, lui arrachant une grimace au passage. Il était hors de lui, il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré, et encore moins dans la situation actuelle. Le brun ne broncha pas, il savait qu'énerver encore plus son ami ne serait pas à son avantage, quelques soit les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Shun se rendit lui même compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il lâcha lentement le col de Suika, mais ne s'écarta pas de lui pour autant. Il pris une grande inspiration et se détendit tant bien que mal. Il fit reposer son front sur le torse du brun, sans que celui-ci ne bouge.

« Pardon. Je sais que tu me fuis, je ne suis pas stupide. Alors dis moi au moins pourquoi. »

Le brun soupira, le bon côté des choses c'est que maintenant il avait mal partout, c'était équilibré.

« C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu pose des questions, et je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Et puis je te signale que la dernière fois c'est toi qui as disparu. »

L'autre homme sourit à cette réflexion.

« C'est vrai, mais c'était plus pour éviter de te sauter dessus et de te violer que pour te faire un quelconque effet. Après si tu aurais préféré que je reste il fallait le dire, je ne me serais pas privé. »

Suika ne savait jamais trop quoi répondre quand Shun parlait comme ça, il savait que de toute façon il était fautif. Alors il s'excusa simplement, après tout que pouvait-il bien dire.

« Pardon, je sais que c'est ma faute. La prochaine fois je te mettrait à la porte, ça évitera à ta libido de souffrir. »

Autant être direct, mais il préférait largement être direct tout en restant léger. Les choses sérieuses passait toujours mieux dans une phrase légère. Il entendit Shun rire légèrement, ce qui eu pour mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, puis l'autre homme releva la tête et répondit :

« Je suis sûr que tu n'en serais même pas capable. Et puis franchement je ne préfère pas, laisse donc ma libido souffrir. »

Suika leva un sourcil.

« Serais-tu maso par hasard ? »

« Disons que ça dépend avec qui, mais si c'est avec toi volontiers. »

Sur ces mots il approcha son visage de celui du brun, dans le but de lui voler un autre baiser. Mais cette fois-ci le brun détourna la tête et le repoussa légèrement.

« Non. Tu sais que ça ne mènera à rien. »

Shun s'éloigna un peu plus, et répondit avec un sourire triste.

« C'est vrai, il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là. Au fait tu as passé une bonne nuit on dirait ? »

Suika croisa les bras et répondit sans le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave, moi je vois très bien. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître je suis content pour toi. »

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce sans laisser le loisir au brun de répondre. Celui-ci restait stupéfait de cette réponse. Déjà il ne voyait pas comment Shun avait pu deviner le contenu de sa nuit, mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'est le fait qu'il dise être content pour lui. Comment pouvait-il être content de le savoir dans les bras d'un autre homme ? Décidément il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il rentra chez lui tranquillement, sans repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. A peine eut-il refermé la porte de l'appartement que Kizai lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

« J'ai une super nouvelle ! J'ai appelé mon patron et il est d'accord pour me reprendre ! »

Suika eut l'impression de se prendre une claque en pleine figure, toutes les angoisses qu'il avait relégué au second plan venait de lui revenir. Reprendre le travail signifiait qu'ils allaient beaucoup moins se voir, et que Kizai aurait des centaines d'autres tentations que lui sous la main tous les soirs. Il garda son calme extérieur et se réjouit pour son ami, après tout il savait à quel point ce travail était important pour lui.

« C'est géniale ça ! Je suis content pour toi. Et tu dois commencer quand ? »

« Demain soir ! Je vais enfin revivre ! »

Et une deuxième claque, mais celle-ci il ne la laissa pas passer, même si la réponse fut prononcé avec ironie.

« Dis tout de suite que vivre avec moi c'est l'enfer. »

Le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit sa mauvaise tête. Kizai le regarda surpris, puis il l'obligea à tourner la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Pas du tout, tu sais que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Arrête de faire ta tête de sale morveux ! »

« Je ne fais pas ma tête de sale morveux. »

Sur ces mots Suika embrassa son amant, mais plus violemment qu'a l'accoutumé, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible.

Le lendemain lorsque le brun se leva, son colocataire dormait encore à poings fermés, et quant-il rentra le soir il avait déjà disparu. Toute la semaine qui suivit se passa de cette façon, il ne se voyaient que de temps en temps lorsque Suika avait assez de temps le midi pour rentrer manger à l'appartement. Mais ces craintes se réalisaient déjà. L'attitude de Kizai avait changé, il était de nouveau distant, il redevenait l'ami qu'il était avant tout ça. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas envie d'interpréter l'attitude de son amant, il ne voulait pas arriver à ce genre de conclusions. C'était bien trop dure à supporter rien qu'en idée, alors en certitude cela détruirait sans doute une partie de lui même.

Il entendait régulièrement l'homme rentrer au milieu de la nuit, voir juste quelques heures avant qu'il ne se lève. Mais Kizai rentrait seul, il en était certains, et il espérait sincèrement que ça durerait. Un soir le brun n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher, pourquoi il ne le savait pas, mais il avait envie d'aller faire un tour. Cependant il savait qu'il reprenait le service tôt le lendemain, il prit donc sur lui et alla se coucher, espérant que le sommeil viendrait quand même. Ce fut le cas, il s'endormit un peu plus tard, mais il se réveilla deux bonne heures avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il tourna un peu dans son lit puis décida de se lever, il alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la entendit un bruit de clés, il se dissimula de façon à pouvoir surprendre Kizai. Mais ce fut lui qui fut surpris, et dans le mauvais sens.

Kizai entra dans l'appartement, mais il n'était pas seul, un jeune homme l'accompagnait. Et la dernière chose que Suika vit des deux hommes fut leur baiser à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire qui se referma sur eux. Le brun aurait lâcher son verre s'il l'avait eut dans les mains, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui lui avait permit de ne pas être remarqué. Maintenant il savait que ces craintes étaient fondés, tout était redevenu comme avant, et son ciel bleu s'était obscurci à nouveau. Il savait que la situation ne durerait pas, que Kizai ne ressentait pas pour lui ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Pourtant il y avait cru, il avait eu la stupidité d'y croire, de croire que c'était possible, qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que son amour était réciproque.

Mais voilà, la réalité avait fini par le rattraper et mettre fin au rêve, à ce stupide rêve sans espoir. Il retourna dans la chambre, s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement, en ignorant autant que possible les bruits venant de l'autre chambre. Il prit la direction de l'hôpital, il en avait bien pour une heure de marche et il pleuvait des cordes mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La pluie cacherait ses larmes stupides qui ne cessaient de sortirent de ces yeux. Il se mettait mentalement des claques, depuis le début il savait que ça finirait ainsi, qu'aucun avenir amoureux ne l'attendait avec Kizai. Il le savait, mais comme l'idiot qu'il était il avait choisit de l'oublier, de le cacher dans un coin de son esprit. Et maintenant tous ce qu'il récoltait c'était de la douleur, un prix bien trop dure pour le bonheur dont il avait profité. Il était blessé au plus profond de son âme, si l'autre homme lui avait planté un couteau en plein cœur il aurait sans doute moins souffert.

Il arriva à l'hôpital littéralement trempé, il traversa le hall et se dirigea vers les vestiaires le visage caché sous la capuche de son sweat. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un engage la conversation, surtout qu'il était certain que ses yeux étaient rouges. Il entra dans le vestiaire désert, retira son sweat et enfila sa blouse, sans se préoccuper des vêtements mouillés qu'il portait encore. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un des petits lavabo dont les vestiaires étaient munit et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il soupira et tenta de mettre de côté sa vie personnelle pour se concentrer sur la professionnelle. Il mouilla à nouveau ses yeux afin de faire diminuer leur rougeur, pour éviter les remarques qui le feraient flancher.

Mais surtout il pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas croiser Shun, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher. Shun devinerait tout, enfin peut être pas tout, mais en tout cas il verrait que Suika n'était pas bien. Et il lui poserais des questions, ses invariables questions. Dès que ses yeux eurent repris une teinte acceptable il sortit des vestiaires et commença à travailler, même s'il était en avance. La journée se passa sans accroche, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir le temps ni de penser ni de parler avec ces collègues, et par dessus tout il n'avait pas vu Shun. Il avait remarqué que le médecin était très souvent présent à l'hôpital en ce moment, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

A la fin de la journée il commençait à vaciller, l'idée d'avoir de la fièvre suite à la pluie du matin lui effleura l'esprit, mais il s'en détourna bien vite. Il avait du travail et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement, aussi quant-il entendit la responsable dire qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un pour la nuit il se proposa, et même si elle ne fut pas très enchantée de lui faire subir un double service elle finit par accepter. Il enchaîna donc avec un service de nuit, après tout il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Vers 21h une urgence arriva, c'était un des patients de Shun, par conséquent on l'appela pour qu'il vienne lui même. Ce n'était pas une obligation, mais dans le cas présent le patient avait réclamé l'avis de son médecin. Suika s'éclipsa donc avant que le médecin en question arrive, il ne voulait pas le voir. Lorsqu'il se présenta à l'accueil pour déposer un énième dossier et en prendre un autre la responsable qui s'y trouvait l'interpella :

« Vous êtes sûr d'être en état d'assurer toute la nuit ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

Le brun lui offrit son plus beau sourire et répondit, en espérant la convaincre une bonne fois.

« Je vous assure que tous va bien, vous savez je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ce n'est pas un double service qui va me tuer je vous rassure. »

Puis une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna derrière lui.

« Comment ça un double service ? »

Suika ne put s'empêcher de se raidir lorsqu'il vit Shun s'approcher de lui. Il répondit froidement :

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Puis il s'éloigna, même s'il savait pertinemment que la responsable n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de partager son inquiétude avec le médecin. Et il était sûr de devoir l'affronter dans peu de temps. Il n'avait pas tord, il se fit alpaguer par Shun à peine une demi heure plus tard, et se retrouva de nouveau seul avec lui dans le vestiaire. Le médecin le tirait par le bras.

« Lâche moi ! »

Alors Shun se retourna brusquement et posa son front contre celui de Suika qui sursauta au contact de la peau froide de l'autre homme. Le problème c'est que la peau de Shun n'était pas froide, mais que la sienne était bien trop chaude.

« Tu es brûlant de fièvre pauvre imbécile ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi et d'aller dormir ! »

Suika se dégagea de sa prise et s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

« Je ne rentrerai pas, j'ai un service à finir. Fous moi la paix. »

Mais Shun ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, il abattit sa main sur la porte et attrapa à nouveau le bras du brun. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, il resta figé face à la porte.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, soit, je te ramène chez moi. Mais il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse t'épuiser au travail, tu as de la fièvre il faut que tu te repose, pas que tu travail comme un forcené. »

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Suika commençait à flancher il le sentait, il devait absolument sortir de cette pièce et retourner se noyer dans le travail.

« Laisse moi sortir. »

Sa voix était menaçante, ce qui surpris l'autre homme, mais pour autant il ne céda pas.

« Pas avant que tu te sois changé et que tu sois enclin à rentrer avec moi. »

Suika réprima une vague de tristesse et tenta de repousser toutes les pensées qu'il avait réussit à noyer dans la masse jusque là. Il appuya son front sur la porte de la pièce, et murmura cette fois-ci sans plus aucune once de menace.

« Laisse moi sortir, j'en ai besoin. Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour. »

Shun relâcha sa prise mais sans pour autant retirer sa main de la porte. Il ne comptait pas laisser le brun s'en aller, encore moins maintenant. Il voyait très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas une raison de te rendre malade et de te tuer au travail. »

Suika répondit presque en criant, il était amer :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Pour moi c'est une raison largement suffisante ! »

Le brun restait obstinément tourné vers la porte, il savait qu'il suffirait de peu pour qu'il craque. Et il ne voulait pas craquer devant Shun, pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Mais une fois de plus l'homme voyait les choses autrement, il força Suika à se retourner et à le regarder.

« Effectivement je ne sais pas, alors vas-y explique moi. Donne moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser ici dans ton état, et peut être que je te laisserais tranquille. »

Suika voulut répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir fuir. Mais c'était trop tard, l'image de Kizai et de l'autre homme s'embrassant lui revint en pleine figure et il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Il essaya de se reprendre en essuyant violemment l'eau salée de ses joues, mais Shun le prit dans ses bras, faisant totalement s'effondrer ses derniers remparts, et murmura :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Et fondre en larme n'est qu'une raison de plus pour que je te ramène chez moi tu sais ? »

Suika sourit à cette remarque, effectivement il n'avait pas du tout était efficace, mais tant pis. Il resta dans les bras de Shun encore un petit moment avant de se décider à les quitter pour aller se changer, il retira sa blouse et enfila son sweat encore légèrement humide. Ensuite il suivit docilement le médecin jusque chez lui, il ne savait pas où ça allait le mener, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout il pouvait bien faire n'importe quoi maintenant, il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir. Shun lui fournit un pyjama, un peu trop grand d'ailleurs, et ils se couchè propriétaire des lieux prit Suika dans ses bras comme à son habitude, mais ne tenta rien de plus. Le brun s'endormit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, finalement il était bel et bien épuisé.

Le lendemain matin il fut condamné à rester couché car sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé assez au goût de Shun, Suika tenta de protester et de faire valoir le manque de personnel à l'hôpital mais rien n'y fit. Le médecin appela lui même la responsable pour lui signaler l'absence de son protégé pour la journée. Le brun se retrouva donc bon gré mal gré coincé chez Shun, alors qu'à la base il voulait l'éviter. Pour le moment il n'avait donné aucune explication quant à son état, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en donner, et de toute façon on ne lui avait encore rien demandé. Le propriétaire des lieux ne travaillait pas, aussi quant il le sentit se lever Suika le retint.

« Reste. »

L'autre homme leva les yeux sur lui et soupira. Il avait quelque peu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus, après tout avoir le brun dans son lit et dans un état mental fragile c'était tentant.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? As-tu seulement conscience de la situation actuelle ? »

Le brun mit un instant à réagir, à assimiler et comprendre ce que venais de dire l'autre homme, la fièvre embrouillant un peu ses neurones.

« C'est vrai, oublie et vas-t'en. Désolé. »

Sur ces mots il se tourna de façon à ne plus pouvoir voir le visage de Shun. Mais quel imbécile il était, dans une situation pareil dire quelque chose comme ça. Décidément heureusement que l'autre homme n'était pas du genre à sauter sur n'importe quel occasion, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait passé à la casserole. Suika arrêta là ses pensées et laissa la fièvre les emporter, tandis qu'il commençait à nouveau à somnoler.

Le médecin quant à lui hésita un long moment, mais il finit par revenir dans la chambre avec une poche de froid. Il posa cette dernière sur le front bouillant de Suika qui sursauta à cette sensation, puis qui se détendit sous l'effet plus que bénéfique du froid sur sa pauvre tête. Shun quant à lui était mort de rire suite au bond monumentale que son ami avait fait, ce qui lui valu un regard de dédain. Le malade soupira de bien être, puis la conversations qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui revint, alors il posa sa main sur la poche de froid pour la maintenir en place, tout en disant :

« Je peux la tenir tout seul, tu peux repartir je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire. »

Le médecin sourit.

« Non c'est bon, je ne voudrait pas que tu fasse un malaise et que je ne m'en rende pas compte. Et puis je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Puis il s'installa à côté de Suika, mettant sa tête juste à côté de la sienne, tout en laissant sa main sur la poche de froid. Le brun ne comprit pas vraiment la logique de son ami, mais il ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa de nouveau aller à somnoler. Shun savait qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans ses actes mais tant pis, le manque de logique n'avait jamais tué personne. Il avait simplement décidé d'envoyer paître sa libido et de tenir compagnie à un ami malade. Certes ça n'allait pas être facile mais il y arriverait, depuis le temps qu'il se retenait ce n'était pas un ou deux jours de plus qui allaient le tuer. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, même si Shun dû se battre pour que Suika mange quelque chose. Il avait fini par menacer le brun de le nourrir avec un entonnoir, ce qui avait fait son petit effet. Par ailleurs Suika appris que si Shun traînait autant dans l'hôpital en ce moment c'est qu'il y avait été embauché, ce qui le surprit et lui fit plaisir à la fois. Mais le lendemain matin, après que Shun est répété son numéro de charme à la responsable pour qu'elle donne un jour de plus à Suika, le portable du brun sonna. Il le prit et regarda vaguement le nom affiché puis décrocha dans le même geste, ce n'est qu'au moment ou une voix bien connue résonna à l'autre bout que le nom qu'il avait vu arriva à son cerveau, c'était Kizai.

« Allô ? Suika ? »

Le brun resta figé un instant, puis il se reprit et répondit d'une voix aussi neutre que possible, tandis que Shun se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« En fait j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentré cette nuit, alors je suis passé à l'hôpital... On m'a dit que tu n'y étais pas allé hier. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien et quand tu allais rentrer... »

« Je suis chez un ami, j'ai pris une averse et comme j'avais de la fièvre il m'a gardé chez lui. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer. »

Le brun prenait sur lui pour ne rien dire qui lui porterait préjudice, ou qui pourrait aggraver ses souffrances. Mais rien que le fait d'entendre la voix de Kizai des images de lui avec l'autre homme lui revenaient, et il avait du mal à se contenir.

« Je pourrais passer te prendre, je peux très bien m'occuper moi même de toi. Tu es chez qui ? »

« Non ce n'est pas la peine, et puis tu travaille maintenant, laisse tomber Kizai c'est bon. »

Le brun lança un regard vers Shun qui était assis au pied du lit, et qui venait d'écarquiller les yeux en entendant le nom de l''interlocuteur.

« Tu es sûr ? En fait je voudrais te parler, j'ai un truc à te dire... Et je préférerais nettement te le dire en face. »

Suika écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Alors c'était vrai ses soupçons étaient fondés. Il se mordit la lèvre, si bien qu'il sentit un léger goût de sang dans sa bouche, et répondit toujours aussi détaché qu'il le pouvait :

« Il va falloir que tu attendes. »

Sa voix n'avait pas déraillé, mais les larmes commençaient à se presser derrière ses paupières désormais closes. Shun en voyant que Suika n'en pouvait plus pris le téléphone sans lui demander son avis.

« Allô ? Kizai, c'est Shun. Écoute je suis désolé de couper cours à cette conversation mais Suika n'est vraiment pas en état. »

Le brun le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il avait peur que l'homme fasse une bêtise, qu'il dise quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Il tenta de récupérer le téléphone, mais le médecin était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire, il lui lança un regard noir qui glaça le sang du brun. Si bien qu'il se figea et cessa de gesticuler pour récupérer le téléphone.

« Il a encore beaucoup de fièvre ? Je peux passer le récupérer et m'en occuper si tu veux. »

« Non c'est bon, je m'en occupe. Je suis médecin t'inquiète pas je vais le remettre sur pied, mais je préfère le garder avec moi. »

Le ton de Shun ne laissait aucune marge de manœuvre à son interlocuteur, il était clair qu'il ne laisserait pas partir Suika.

« Bon, comme tu veux, si tu changes d'avis appel moi. N'importe quand. »

Le sourire carnassier qu'arborait désormais l'homme donna des frissons au brun.

« Oui, on fait comme ça. Bien je dois te laisser, au revoir. »

Il raccrocha quasiment immédiatement, il jeta le portable du brun sur un des oreillers et prit Suika dans ses bras. Si bien qu'il finit à moitié couché sur lui, la tête dans son cou.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec lui s'il te met dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

C'était les questions que le brun redoutait d'entendre, et maintenant qu'il y était confronté il ne savait pas s'il allait être capable d'y répondre. Il préféra ne pas répondre au questions posé, mais plutôt répondre à côté par quelque chose d'aussi équivoque.

« Ça ne vas sans doute plus durer bien longtemps va, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Il pensait qu'une réponse comme celle-ci serait plus facile à donner, que ça lui ferait moins mal que de se remémorer les événements précédents pour les expliquer à Shun. Mais finalement ce fut pire, il venait de se mettre lui même une claque en pleine figure. Il mit ses mains sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus empêcher de couler. Shun avait été surpris par la réponse du brun, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, loin de là même. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là, mais en tout cas son ami était très mal en point à cause de cette stupide histoire. Shun passa ses mains sous celles de Suika et essuya ses larmes, puis il posa son front sur le sien.

« Si c'est ça alors il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe. »

Le brun sourit faiblement.

« Il s'en fiche à mon avis. Il a déjà trouvé mieux en plusieurs exemplaires si ça se trouve. »

« Alors tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour les autres. »

Shun lécha une larme qui glissait sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier dit en riant à moitié, et surtout sans réfléchir :

« Tant mieux pour toi surtout tu veux dire ? »

Le médecin ancra alors ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme, et son regard disait que c'était tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Sans aucun doute possible. Il lécha le sang qui perlait sur la lèvre inférieur de Suika, celle qu'il s'était mordu, sans pour autant détacher les yeux de ceux de son partenaire. Le brun était absorbé par les yeux bleu cristal de Shun et se laissait faire, après tout il pouvait bien le faire maintenant. Inévitablement ils finirent par s'embrasser, ce fut un baiser passionné, cela faisait tellement longtemps que Shun attendait qu'il n'y alla pas de main morte.

Seulement il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour aller plus loin. Ce serait profiter de la situation et risquer que son partenaire le regrette plus tard, et ça il n'en était pas question. C'était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver, que Suika regrette avoir fait quelque chose avec lui. Mais voilà, dans le feu de l'action le brun avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre homme, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair. Il dévorait la mâchoire et la nuque de Suika, tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'il devait s'arrêter, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais d'un autre côté il en avait tellement envie, et sentir que le brun en avait envie aussi le poussait à aller plus loin, jusqu'au bout. Il réussit finalement à s'écarter du brun, et le tint à distance.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. »

Suika voulut se rapprocher de lui mais il l'en empêcha en mettant une main sur sa poitrine, ce qui n'étais pas forcément une bonne idée.

« Au contraire, à mon avis c'est le meilleur. »

Sur ces mots il prit la main de Shun dans la sienne, sans le quitter des yeux. Le médecin avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sur ses doutes.

« Avoir notre première fois alors que tu n'a pas encore rompu avec l'autre, et que tu es hanté par lui, je ne trouve pas que ce soit le meilleur moment. Et si tu regrettais de l'avoir fait après ? »

Suika s'arrêta net, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il profitait de l'amour que lui portait Shun pour se soulager et s'oublier lui même, alors qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment. C'était purement et simplement horrible. Et pourtant il en avait terriblement envie, juste pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Kizai, même s'il devait se servir de Shun pour ça. Il savait que son envie était réciproque, même si les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il réussit à de nouveau attirer Shun et se retrouva cette fois-ci au dessus, à califourchon sur le médecin.

« C'est vrai, alors laisse moi simplement te soulager. Si je mène la danse je déciderais moi même de la limite. Et je t'assure que je ne regretterais rien. »

Sur ces mots il embrassa à nouveau l'autre homme, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre. Il déboutonna sa chemise en même temps, et laissa ses mains caresser la peau chaude du médecin. Suika finit par quitter la bouche de l'autre homme et se dirigea vers sa nuque, il y déposa plusieurs baiser, et faillit même y faire un suçon. Mais il se dit que Shun étant à la base un dominant n'apprécierait peut être pas, tout comme lui n'aimait pas ça. Il trouvait que les suçons c'était pour les dominés, un point c'est tout, c'était une marque de soumission.

Il frissonna en sentant les mains de son compagnon se glisser sous son t-shirt et remonter le long de son dos. Suika se redressa et retira son t-shirt assis sur le bas ventre de l'autre homme, qui avait laissé ses mains sur ces hanches. Le regard qu'il lançait au brun ne laissait aucun doute possible sur son désir, même s'il avait un peu de mal à ne pas reprendre le dessus. Il était toujours au dessus d'habitude, mais s'il fallait qu'il reste en dessous pour pouvoir profiter de Suika alors soit, c'était un maigre tribut pour une telle récompense. Particulièrement si ainsi le regret était évité, il avait le plaisir sans les éventuels effets secondaires. Il attira à nouveau le brun à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, pressant leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Le brun sentit que l'autre homme avait très envie de reprendre le dessus, mais il ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il rompit le baiser et fit mine de se diriger vers sa nuque, il s'arrêta au niveau de l'oreille de Shun. Il apposa un baiser sous son lobe, puis mordilla légèrement celui-ci, ce qui fit faire une grimace à son propriétaire.

« Eh ! »

Le brun pesa de tout son poids sur l'autre homme, et susurra au creux de son oreille, en réponse à sa plainte :

« Je te mordrait chaque fois que je sentirais que tu essais de reprendre le dessus, alors à ta place je me laisserais faire. »

« Ça relève plus du réflexe que d'autre chose. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Et il emprisonna la bouche de Shun, lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre tergiverser, bien qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait fait. Il reprit ensuite son chemin dans la nuque de son partenaire, lui arrachant quelques gémissements au passage, puis il s'occupa des tétons de son amants qui ne demandaient que ça. Il commença par en lécher le contour, délicatement, puis il en mordilla un gentiment, le but n'était pas de faire mal. Il continua ainsi un petit moment faisant gémir l'autre homme de plaisir. Il fut cependant satisfait de son attitude, puisque Shun n'avait pas réessayé de prendre le dessus, Suika testait ses limites.

Il descendit encore plus bas, frôlant la limite du pantalon de Shun, il sentit alors que son partenaire avait du mal à se tenir en dessous, beaucoup de mal même. En fait il était bien plus dominant que ce que le brun pensait, mais tant pis au moins il saurait à quel point il l'aime en voyant combien de temps il allait tenir. Il remonta et embrassa langoureusement son partenaire, pour calmer ses envies de dominances, enfin autant que cela puisse les calmer. Tout en embrassant l'autre homme il commença à défaire son pantalon, lentement il enleva le bouton et descendit la braguette, puis le pantalon.

Shun n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de reprendre sa place, et pour cela il agrippa Suika et le retourna purement et simplement, sans même rompre leur baiser. Le brun voulut se dégager de l'étreinte, mais n'y parvint pas, et laissa l'autre homme lui retirer son pantalon à son tour. Il profita ensuite d'un moment de faiblesse pour reprendre le dessus, et mordit Shun dans le cou, lui laissant une belle marque ensanglanté. La victime en resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et non de dieu ce que ça pouvait faire mal !

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Si tu n'es pas capable de te tenir soit on arrête tout, soit tu trouve quelque chose et je t'attache. »

Le grand sérieux avec lequel le brun venait de parler fit exploser de rire l'autre homme. Non décidément il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse attacher, même pour Suika.

« Désolé, je vais me tenir, pas besoin de m'attacher. Mais tu sais que je vais avoir tu mal à expliquer cette morsure ? »

« M'en fiche, je t'avais prévenu, alors maintenant laisse moi faire, sinon le prochain endroit que je vais mordre sera beaucoup moins plaisant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

Oh, il voyait très bien, et il n'y tenait vraiment vraiment pas. Il sourit simplement et ramena les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, en se disant qu'il devait vraiment réussir à se contrôler cette fois. Les mains de Suika recommencèrent à tracer leur chemin sur la peau chaude du médecin, tandis que celles de ce dernier faisait de même dans son dos. L'une des mains du brun approcha dangereusement du dernier rempart de vêtements qui limitait son action, il ne fit d'abord qu'effleurer le tissu. Mais cela suffit pour qu'il sente le corps de Shun se cambrer légèrement sous lui, tandis que ces mains descendaient elles aussi vers le dernier rempart du brun.

Les deux caleçons rejoignirent le sol ensemble, tandis que Suika frôlait la virilité de son partenaire du bon du doigt, lui provoquant des vagues de frissons plus qu'agréables. Le brun remonta dans le cou de son amant et lécha le sang qui y avait coulé, tout en continuant de frôler le membre gonflé du bout des doigts. Puis il redescendit en marquant son chemin de multiples baiser délicats, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive vers son but. Il commença par lécher lentement la verge de son partenaire de haut en bas, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs et de frustration. Il fit ensuite plusieurs fois le tour du gland gonflé avec sa langue, toujours aussi lentement, et finit par le prendre en bouche tout entier sans même prévenir. Shun fut agréablement surpris, et gémit encore de plaisir, même si la position de dominé ne lui allait pas, le plaisir était tout de même intense. Après plusieurs va-et-vient il se laissa aller au plaisir, et le brun avala le liquide âcre sans broncher. Il remonta ensuite son visage à hauteur de celui de son amant.

« Alors, pas trop dur d'être en dessous finalement ? »

Shun sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux du brun.

« Non, mais maintenant je crois que c'est à ton tour, si tu es d'accord bien entendu. Je n'irais pas plus loin que toi. »

Et sur ces mots il embrassa tendrement le brun, qui se laissa basculer sur le côté tout en attirant l'autre homme à lui afin d'inverser les rôles. Shun pris son temps, savourant la moindre parcelle de peau du brun, dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Il laissa ses mains errer au hasard des courbes de son partenaire, titilla les tétons de ce dernier, et rejoins lui aussi son but. Peut être plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il sentait que Suika ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il prit tout de même le temps de s'amuser, tout comme l'avait fait le brun juste avant, après tout il avait bien droit à une petite vengeance. Il effleura donc le membres gonflé du bout des doigts, puis du bout de la langue, arrachant des gémissements de pur frustration à son amant. Jusqu'au moment où il le prit enfin en bouche, la libération ne tardant pas à venir. Shun enlaça tendrement le brun, qui l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se lover dans ses bras réconfortants et protecteurs. Il s'endormirent ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se posent de questions.

Suika se réveilla en sentant sa bouillotte se faire la malle, la dîtes bouillotte s'en rendit compte et caressa tendrement la joue du brun.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Étant donné que je passe de l'Afrique à la Sibérie quand tu t'en vas, je vois mal comment tu pourrais ne pas me réveiller tu sais. »

Shun sourit à cette réflexion.

« A ce point là ? »

« Ah oui, à ce point là. Pourquoi tu te lève ? »

« Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai un rendez-vous en début d'après midi. »

Le brun fit la moue.

« A quoi ça sert d'avoir fait du gringue à la responsable pour qu'elle me donne ma journée si c'est pour finalement me laisser tout seul ici ? »

« J'en ai pour une demi heure, je ne pense pas que tu vas mourir en si peu de temps. Et puis je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te laisser seul ici... »

Suika leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais encore ? »

« Tu verras en temps et en heures, un peu de patience. »

Sur ces mots Shun se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Suika se leva également et pris la même direction.

« Moi aussi je vais prendre une douche. »

Le propriétaire des lieux se stoppa net, laissant son inviter le dépasser. Que se passait-il dans la tête du brun ? Après ce qui s'était passé le matin, il voulait prendre une douche en même temps que lui, il avait décidé de le tuer ou quoi ?

« Je vais te laisser alors, j'irais après. »

Suika se retourna, et revint sur ces pas. Il embrassa Shun, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain en disant :

« Viens, imbécile. »

Le médecin ne savait pas quoi faire, ni ce qu'il était censé comprendre, mais il aimait beaucoup ce qui se passait. Il profita de la douche pour renouveler l'expérience du matin, sans qu'aucune protestation ne soi émise par son partenaire. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Shun observa la morsure dans son cou, le brun ne l'avait pas loupé il avait une belle marque. Suika passa ses doigts sur la marque en disant :

« Désolé pour ça, je pensais pas avoir mordu aussi fort... »

« Bah c'est pas grave comme ça j'ai ton empreinte dentaire, je vais pouvoir te suivre à la trace. »

Le brun rit.

« Ça marche que dans les films ça, faut pas rêver. Et puis au pire suffit que je me fasse arracher toutes les dents, je mangerais plus que de la soupe c'est tout. »

« Je te vois bien sans dents tiens... »

Ils explosèrent tous deux de rire à cet image. Et cela faisait un bien fou à Suika, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à profiter des sentiments de son ami, mais pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en faute. Il était clair sur les tenants et les aboutissants, il n'avait rien promis, tout comme Kizai. La sonnette retentit, coupant les deux hommes dans leur fou rire, et leur réflexions. Shun enfila un jean et alla voir de quoi il en retournait, pendant que Suika s'habillait. Il n'attendait personne pourtant. En voyant qui était là dans le juda de la porte, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son visiteur, ne laissant aucun doute sur la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kizai ? »

Le visiteur ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait un tel accueil, ignorant que Suika l'avait surpris avec son « invité » d'une nuit.

« Je voudrais voir Suika, il est là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Je viens le chercher, s'il est malade je peux très bien m'en occuper moi même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il resterait chez toi. Et puis je dois lui parler. »

« Il reste chez moi. Il n'a aucune envie de te voir, alors maintenant dégage. »

Kizai fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il à la fin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque dans le cou de Shun, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me voir ? »

Shun prit un sourire en coin des plus explicites pour répondre.

« Réfléchis, je suis sûr que tu trouveras les réponses tout seul. »

Kizai serra les poings, effectivement il avait compris ce qu'ils avaient fait, et se doutait un peu du pourquoi mais ne voulait pas y croire. Il fondit sur l'autre homme dans le but de lui asséner un coup de poing, mais il fut rapidement stoppé et contrôlé. Le médecin attrapa sa main au vol et lui rabattit le bras dans le dos, tout en le plaquant contre un mur pour lui enlever tout échappatoire. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau à Kizai, sa voix était empli de colère.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, encore moins après ce que tu lui as fait. »

« je n'ai... »

Sa phrase se termina au moment où sa tête heurta le mur qui lui faisait face.

« Tu ose dire ça ? Dans l'état où il se trouve tu as forcément merdé, et je ne compte pas te le rendre. »

Sur ces mots il lâcha sa prise sur Kizai et ajouta :

« Maintenant dégage, et je te conseil de ne pas revenir. »

Contrairement à ce qu'aurais pensé Shun, l'autre homme lui tint tête. Kizai avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait aussi que le brun n'avait pas toutes les informations et qu'il voulait le récupérer.

« Je ne te le laisserais pas, il est à moi et je le récupérerai. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, oui j'ai merdé, et s'il a vu ce que je pense qu'il a vu il doit effectivement être mal en point. Mais il n'a pas toute l'histoire, loin de là même. Si tu es assez courageux pour jouer franc jeu, alors dis lui au moins que je suis passé. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons et repartit d'où il venait. Shun entra dans l'appartement plus qu'énervé, il était exécré par l'arrogance de ce stupide gamin. Mais le pire c'est qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre, il savait que Suika retournerait avec lui. Il frappa violemment le mur le plus proche, pour extérioriser cette colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était qui ? »

Il releva la tête vers le brun, se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Suika lui rendit son étreinte, et attendit patiemment la réponse à sa question. Elle fut finalement murmuré dans son cou.

« C'était Kizai. »

Shun sentit le brun se raidir dans ses bras, puis sa voix murmura dans son oreille, elle était tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Le médecin resserra son étreinte, il n'avait pas envie de répondre, il aurait pu mentir tout simplement. Mais ça n'aurait pas été bien, et puis il avait plus à perdre qu'à gagné, en mentant il risquait de perdre même l'amitié du brun. Il devait lui dire la vérité, quitte à le perdre.

« Te récupérer. »

Le brun se figea, il ne comprenait rien, ce n'était pas logique, pourquoi Kizai voudrait le récupérer alors qu'il l'avait déjà trompé. Il s'écarta légèrement de son ami, et le regarda interloqué.

« Tu dois te tromper, ce n'est pas possible. »

Shun avait un regard triste un sincère, il répondit amèrement :

« J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas. »

Suika ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait envie d'aller voir Kizai, et de vérifier si c'était la vérité quitte à s'en prendre plein la gueule. Mais en même temps après ce qu'il avait fait avec Shun, il se voyait mal le planter là. Mais il sentit qu'il le faisait déjà souffrir, énormément. Il prit le visage du médecin dans ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Shun sentait le regret pointer derrière ces paroles, et il en avait peur.

« Tu regrette ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Suika écarta son visage de celui de l'autre sans en enlever ses mains.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je ne regrette rien du tout, je me dis juste que ça te met dans une situation douloureuse et je m'en veux. Je ne regrette rien de ce que l'on a fait. »

Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du médecin, il était soulagé d'entendre ça. Il le perdait peut être pour aujourd'hui, mais rien n'était perdu. Il s'écarta et se reprit, il devait faire bonne figure.

« Va le rejoindre, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Mais promet moi une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« En fait deux choses... »

« Vas-y, autant que tu voudras. »

« La première, de me donner ma chance quand vous aurez rompu. »

Suika sourit à cette première demande, puisque pour lui elle était évidente. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, s'il devait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre après Kizai, il choisirait forcément Shun.

« Je te le promets. »

« La deuxième, la prochaine fois que tu passeras cette porte seul et déprimé, j'aurais le droit de te faire absolument tout ce que je veux. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux sur cette deuxième demande, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais il accepta tout de même, en se promettant intérieurement de faire très attention au conditions dans lesquelles il franchirait cette porte les fois suivante. Puis il prit son manteau et quitta Shun d'un commun accord. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, le médecin se laissa glisser au sol, et eut un rire amer. Il se traita d'imbécile alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Suika hésita un instant devant la porte de l'appartement de Kizai, il appréhendait la discussion qui l'attendait. Et s'il s'était trompé et qu'il allait se faire larguer ? Il finit par frapper à la porte, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer sans qu'on l'y invite. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'ancien aveugle, qui fut surpris de voir le brun en face de lui. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le brun évita le contact et alla droit au but.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Kizai eu l'impression qu'un vent extrêmement froid venait de lui souffler dans les bronches. Il acquiesça et invita son ex-colocataire à entrer. Ce dernier entra, mais il garda une bonne distance avec l'autre homme, il ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir.

« Je t'aime. »

Le brun se prit une violente claque dans la figure. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était direct. Il fut pris au dépourvu et mis un certain temps à se reprendre et à répondre.

« C'est facile à dire. Tu crois que ça vas suffire, après ce que tu as fait ? Je t'ai vu rentrer en pleine nuit avec ton nouveau jouet. »

Il ne voulait pas flancher, pas maintenant, pas devant lui, ce serait trop facile.

« Je sais, je l'ai comprit en parlant avec Shun. Et j'ai fait une énorme connerie, je pensais pouvoir reprendre ma vie d'avant, que tu ne voudrais pas continuer ainsi. Mais en passant la nuit avec cet homme je me suis rendu compte que c'était avec toi que je voulais être. Je sais, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, je n'aurais pas dû avoir à te tromper pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai été stupide. »

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était plausible, mais avait-il la force de lui donner une seconde chance ?

« Effectivement tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte avant. »

Kizai se raidit, il n'avait pas envie que tout s'arrête là, pas du tout, pas comme ça.

« Laisse moi une deuxième chance, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime »

En disant ça il commença à s'approcher du brun, qui recula mais se retrouva bien vite coincé.

« Reste où tu es. »

Le brun savait qu'il n'était pas convaincant, loin de là, mais au moins il aurait essayé. L'autre homme continua de s'approcher, jusqu'à coller son front à celui du brun. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, ancra son regard dans celui fuyard de Suika et dit à nouveau en chuchotant :

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »

« C'est bon ! Arrête, stop, ça suffit. »

Kizai sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait gagné. Le brun ne le regardait cependant toujours pas.

« Regarde moi alors, sinon je continue. »

Suika, n'osait pas relever les yeux, il avait peur de craquer complètement s'il le faisait. Alors Kizai recommença ses je t'aime, il finit par les lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille, faisant complètement craquer Suika. Ce dernier le repoussa sans violence, et ancra ses yeux dans les sien en disant :

« C'est bon ! Ça va j'ai comprit ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! C'est bon t'es content ? »

Kizai sourit et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Très. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Maintenant tout était claire, chacun savait les sentiments de l'autre. Ça durerait le temps qu'il faudra, le temps que leur sentiments s'épuisent, mais au moins ils l'auront vécu.

FIN

Pour le moment...

* * *

><p>Alors votre avis ? Une suite pour donner sa chance à Shun ? REVIIIEEEEEWS<p> 


End file.
